THE COST OF FREEDOM
by mssupertigz
Summary: Chuck decides to run away with Sarah. Prague is just a memory, and they are finally together. But when a threat from their past resurfaces they are on the run again. Finding out that Prague was not what it was cracked up to be. Will Casey find them in time before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cost of freedom

"If you do this, if you go, you're going to be a spy for the rest of your life. Every city is going to be a new mission and a new identity and you're not going to be the same person."

Chuck wide eyed looked around at the all the people down in castle. Turning back to face Sarah.

"Yeah that's a good thing." Hoping that Sarah would be as excited as he was.

Sarah grabbed his hand slightly in hers and gave a slight glance to those around her hoping that no one was close enough to hear what she had to say. "Chuck listen. We could…"

"We could what?"

Chuck was a bit worried by how Sarah was looking at him. As her voice softened Chuck leaned in. "We could run….Together….You and me…We go now and never look back."

Chuck backs off slightly and looks at her. "Are you serious?"

"I have some money saved up. I'd have to get us some new identities. Create an escape route." Sarah was now holding onto Chuck's whole hand. "For now, go to the training facility in Prague, then meet me at the Nadrazi train station in three weeks time at 7:00 then I can figure the rest out later."

Chuck looks down at their hands. It was the first time in a long time that, that holding her hand felt this good, felt right. Looking back up at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I want to be a real person again. With you. This is what you want right? I mean, this is it. Chuck. Will you run away with me?"

Chuck smiles slightly but it quickly turns to a full smile that he shares with Sarah. Sarah intwines her fingers with his.

"Yeah."

Sarah walks off with Chuck and finds a quiet place as they embrace. Sarah kisses Chuck then exits. Turning slightly as she reaches the stairs. "In three."

Chuck looks up and nods.

**Joint Special Ops Training Facility – Prague**

Chuck tossed his bags on his bed as he looked around. He left LA lying to his sister again. Like Casey said, it will only be for six weeks. But the three weeks couldn't come fast enough. Casey hung around, almost too close for comfort and Chuck knew it wasn't for his health but that the big guy didn't really want to go home, that he had grown attached, to Chuck. Casey stayed close and clearly portrayed that protectiveness over Chuck and having strangers take over his duties, of watching over Chuck, didn't sit right. But Beckman had orders and so Casey backed off. Chuck kept up his routine and sessions trying not to think of what was coming. He had packed his bag and slid it under his bed.

The first week was Chuck was wired for sound. EKG's and a battery of tests to see what the 2.0 could do. After Bryce had uploaded it and sent it to Chuck two years before, this joint group tried to duplicate the original, but without the maker the creator it took them longer than they wanted. They felt a year ago when they uploaded the cypher their questions had answers, but it literally blew up. But somehow the 2.0 survived. Chuck took the tests in stride knowing that his father, his dad had to be behind this and thinking about their last conversation he had with his dad and his promise not to come near the intersect again. But Bryce changed that, Bryce risked his life to get rid of it to protect the world, Chuck had to do the same. Protect it from the world.

Chuck sat as the machine hummed and gathered their data, which he didn't think was worth the millions of dollars they tossed around to what it cost to pay for this up grade training. Plus he hadn't yet proved to them what he could do. He watched the technicians scurry around, not sure what to do. And the tests were inconclusive so they started again. The second week, Chuck woke up early and went to bed late, training his physical self. He preferred training with Casey and Sarah for that matter, this was hard core Rocky and Ivan Drago training, and he failed miserably in their eyes. But Chuck saw it as growth, a personal achievement that along with the Intersect made it work for him. Chuck knew that he would never be that spy, a spy like Sarah or Bryce or even Casey but he would be that spy that his father was. And to him his dad was his superhero. And when he closed his eyes at night he felt his dad was always with him. The third week finally came as Chuck grabbed his suit that he had picked out to wear. He wanted to look nice for Sarah and he hoped that Sarah would be there tomorrow night.

Chuck woke up and continued with his training but some divine intervention disrupted his training, so Chuck went back to his room and grabbed his bag. With all eyes elsewhere he slipped out with out being noticed and blended in with the crowd that had stretched out into the street. He was early but he rather be early than late.

Chuck sat down facing the train schedule and read the places that you could go to from this station. Germany, Spain, France, Russia, Swiss Alps, England. He wondered where Sarah had been and where she was planning to take them. Chuck looked at his watch and was surprised that no one had come to find him yet. He hoped that they were gone before that happen. Chuck got up and grabbed his bags and walked into the train yard towards the train deck, where he saw her. Sarah stood by her bags wearing a ¾ length coat and capri style pants and a pair of black high heels, which he loved seeing on her but he did like the height difference much better. Sarah looked up and smiled and inwardly sighed a huge relief when she saw him with his bags. He looked handsome, with his black coat, black pants and brown shirt which complimented his dark hair. He walked towards her and her heart skipped a beat or two. Facing him their lips met as it was a long over due kiss. A kiss that only meant that they were now together. Chuck took her hand in his and pulled her into an embrace. It felt so good to hold her, to feel her body next to his. Sarah held on longer than she wanted but when Chuck backed off, she followed. She looked down at her other hand where their passports and train tickets were and looked up at Chuck. "Here is you new passport and train ticket. Your new name is Hector Caldaron."

Chuck looked at her hand as she passed them on. Chuck looked at the passport. "Hector? Really?"

"Yeah, you look like a Hector."

"Why not Jorge? Something Amercian?"

Sarah could tell that the name didn't sit well with him. She leaned in. "I have four more you can choose from if you want."

Chuck gave her a faint smile, then turned when he heard the train horn. "Well we better board."

Chuck nodded then grabbed his and one of Sarah's bag as she grabbed the other. They boarded and found their car. It was bench seating, so Chuck knew that they wouldn't be on this train for long. Chuck slipped Sarah's one bag overhead next to his as she kept the other close by her side. He figured that it contained spy stuff.

Chuck took his coat off and hung it up and sat down across to where Sarah was standing. She too took her coat off and Chuck quickly got up and hung it up beside his. They waited as the ticket clerk came by to check their tickets and passports. He slid the door opened and said hello as Sarah slipped him their passports and tickets. He clipped the tickets then looked at the passports. He looked at them then back at Chuck and Sarah, then repeated. Handing them back, he tilted his hat. "Looks good Mr and Mrs. Caldaron. Have a pleasant trip to Vienna."

Sarah smiled. Then looked at Chuck. "What?"

"Mr and Mrs?"

"Yeah a couple is more believable than two individuals."

"So Mrs. Caldaron, what is your first name?"

Sarah smiled but kept her lips quiet. Chuck saw her close her passport. Chuck got up and reached for it. Grabbing it he sat down beside her and snuck a look as Sarah tried to get it from him. Chuck knew that she could but she kinda liked the attention. Chuck took a quick look and saw the name. 'Vanessa'

Chuck turned and sat back as Sarah took her passport and put it back into her bag. "So, you like the name Vanessa?"

"It sounded ok and it worked out."

Chuck leaned his palms on the bench next to him as Sarah did the same but again their fingers found each other, then as the train started to pick up speed. Chuck turned to face Sarah. The kiss was sweet, not urgent or rushed. They held hands and as the train was well on its way. Sarah finally started to relax but every sound and movement on the other side of their door kept her on high alert. Chuck got up and closed their make shift curtain giving them some privacy. Sarah didn't like when people lingered too long outside their door but as the train continued to move, the amount of people quieted down. Sarah didn't like to stay in one spot too long because that's when people to ask questions. And she had to get Chuck and her as far from Prague as she could. Distance themselves from their old life. If Chuck knew that she wanted to run away with him a year ago, after she left the note on his pillow he'd might question this one now. Black Rock was a small taste, of what it could be like, but Fulcrum was hot in their trail. Hoping now they could be normal. She took Chuck's phone and hers and took out their old SIM card out and replaced it with a new ones. Then snapped the originals in half. Then she reached for Chucks watch tossing them out the window. She also gave Chuck a burner phone. Chuck took his phones back and slipped them into his pocket. Knowing that it was to keep them safe.

**VIENNA**

It was past midnight when the train stopped in Vienna. She was tired and Chuck had been quiet for the last hour but never really slept. Maybe she too could get some sleep, but they had to reach Florence Italy first. This would give them a good head start if anyone was coming after them. Reaching the border, she hoped to grab the bus at the border of Italy and France then drive to their destination. She could have taken several direct routes but, this would give them an idea if they were being followed. If the same people or person happened to be with them at all their stops, she knew that they were made. But there could have been the odd person who just happened to take the same route, Sarah just had to be sure, so with every step they took, she took pictures. The train slowed down, and Sarah was up in a flash grabbing their jackets as Chuck sat up and grabbed their bags, it was rushed and fast. Sarah and Chuck slipped out of one train then onto another. This one would take them to the border, and they had eight hours to get some rest. Sarah slipped their tickets to the man as he clipped and returned them. As Sarah closed the door, she asked the clerk if there was anything open on the train. He turned and said yes. "At the back of the train."

"Thank you." Sarah sat down and watched Chuck fight the heaviness in his eyes. She knew he hadn't slept since arriving in Prague. She was quick to pick up on his looks when he was tired, hungry or disappointed she had seen enough of that look. But when he looked at her with his brown eyes it melted her heart it was real, he was real and the only thing she could say was stable in her life. Chuck finally succumbed to sleep. Reaching for his coat she watched, as he used his bag as his pillow. Sarah covered him with his jacket and gave him a kiss. Sarah slipped out and returned with a tray food, some water and a thermos of hot coffee. She sat back and took out her map and notes she wrote on the side of the map. Laying them out on the small table that separated her and Chuck. She looked over the times and routes and locations. All highlighted with back up routes. She checked off Prague and Vienna and looked at the route to Florence. They were a bit late, but she had accounted for the time delays and knew that if she missed the one bus there was another a few hours later. After that she had to find another route other than the bus to get them to their next stop. Slipping her coffee, she sat back and replayed her plan and what was happening back in Prague. She knew that they would look into her safe houses or known jaunts so where they were going had to be new or not known to anyone. She had learned from her dad that you always had to have one place to call home even if you never came home. She had seen that growing up. Apartments and trailers that were hidden among the mass of people and random cities. That if something happened you could find refuge for a few days. Sarah just hoped that the place would be good enough for Chuck. It was a small spec in the big world that they lived in. She looked at her watch and yawned, putting her cup down she folded up her map and put it back into her bag and she too used her one bag as a pillow.

**Enroute to Florence **

Chuck opened his eyes but was still tired. He got up and headed to the bathroom seeing that Sarah wasn't on her side. Walking down the narrow hall, she met him and smiled. She kissed him that helped wake him up. "Be right back."

"I'll wait?"

Chuck smiled them exited and returned a short while later. Sitting down Chuck saw the tray and looked at Sarah. "Go ahead, you must be famished."

"Yeah."

Chuck grabbed some water and down the first bottle and the opened the other. Sarah poured him a cup and he nibbled on the crackers and cheese and fruit.

"So, what's the plan and what's with my name. Hector. I'm not a Hector."

Sarah laughed. "Ok you can take a look at some of the others and see which one you like better. I got four."

"Four?"

"Yeah. You always want to have that many just in case. I still have our real ones in a mail box in Prague. So, we can always get back those if we want. Your life and mine ended in Prague."

"And the looking over the shoulder thing. When will that stop?"

"It might never, but it we will get to a place where you just accept it and live your life the best as you can. Your life in LA was safe and is safe. Your family is safe. Now even though you're not there they are safe."

"Won't they be looking for me in LA?"

"They might. But because your sister doesn't know really anything and Devon and Morgan no nothing as well, they won't come and ask them. Do you know where your Chuck is?"

"And Casey? We have to let Casey know?"

"He will figure it out. And if he comes for us sooner than later, we/he knows it's because something it wrong. Not because we left."

"So, your saying if I see the man himself in the next little while, we're in danger."

"Pretty much."

"And if we don't see him?"

"We can call him a few weeks, once we are settled. And as for Ellie she knows your gone for six weeks anyways so we take the three weeks, then you can call her closer to that time."

"And Morgan?"

"Again, we have three weeks."

"So where are we heading to now?"

"Italy?"

Chuck looked at her and the way she just said Italy, like it was nothing. "Then where?"

"Just try and enjoy the ride."

Chuck slid back and stretched his legs, he had something to eat and drink. He put his music on and as the train lulled him back to sleep, he looked at Sarah and she finally closed her eyes and he too felt safe enough to go back to sleep.

**6:30 local time Florence Italy**

Chuck woke everytime the trains horn sounded, looking over at Sarah, she didn't move. And she didn't move for the next three stops. Chuck finally fell asleep again. Sarah woke up just shy of 6:30, she had grabbed another tray and returned to their route. She had run through this trip in her mind for the last three weeks every steps mile and every possible threat major or minor. What could happen etc. But this was happening now. Their next feat was to catch the next bus out. They had less than 36 hours to get as far as they could before someone would be coming after them. Sarah packed the tray of food in the cloth napkins and was glad that she had grabbed a few paper cups to put their coffees in. As the train slowed down and she was glad that they had made up some time and was early. They could actually sit down and enjoy some time together before their bus arrived.

Sarah got up and leaned over to touch Chuck's cheek, to wake him but Chuck must have been dreaming, that he grabbed her and brought her on top of him in a warm embraced then kissed her. Sarah welcomed his lips and kissed him back. The way he kissed her and how he was kissing her now, made her feet tingle. Sarah pulled back as the train forged to a stop. Chuck opened his eyes and saw how close Sarah was. Sarah smiled then kissed him back. Seeing how close she saw she quickly spoke. "Did you sleep ok?"

"I guess and you? I'll sleep when we stop."

But Chuck knew that she slept a little. Sarah got up. Chuck looked at her as she grabbed her bags.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes. Chuck."


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED

Chapter Two

The cost of freedom

**Vienna Via Italy and France Border (present day)**

Chuck didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed his bags and followed Sarah as close as humanly possible. Exiting the train, they walked into the station. Chuck watched as Sarah was searching for something, someplace perhaps to go. He wasn't sure on all the details of her plan so he assumed it was another train. Sarah looked back at Chuck. "Follow me."

Chuck followed as they headed down a hallway and grabbed a maintenance sign and entered the men's washroom. Sarah raised her hand for Chuck to stay at the door as she walked to every stall opening every door. Coming back, she grabbed her bags and locked the door behind them. Sarah put her gun on the counter at the same time she put her bag on the counter. Chuck slipped into one of the stalls leaving his bag next to Sarah. Chuck returned to the sink to wash up but stopped as Sarah slipped out of her dress wear and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Chuck tried to focus on not watching but her reflection caught him looking at her. Sarah jumped into her jeans and puts a pair of socks on and walked over to Chuck. "Sorry for the digs but we can't be too careful. Get changed and we can grab something to eat." Sarah busied herself as Chuck washed his face and brushed his teeth. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Kicking off his shoes he unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants and folded them up as carefully as he could. Reaching for his buttons he slipped his dress shirt off as Sarah came back from one of the stalls. She smiled slightly as she watched him change. Chuck slipped his legs into his jeans and turned and saw Sarah. He didn't react as she thought he would he actually was quite calm. He grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on. Sarah continued walking towards the sink and washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Chuck finished changing then walked up to her. "Can I?"

Sarah put her towel down and looked at him. Chuck grabbed her hand. Sarah turned to face him with her back against the sink. "Chuck."

This was a big step for Chuck as he wondered if they weren't there yet, but as he mulled over his thoughts Sarah took it upon herself to speed things up. Sarah dragged her lips over his till he took the hint. When his lips touched hers, it was topped with a warm embraced. "Good morning" as he nestled along her neck. "Good morning." As she held him close.

Chuck let go and grabbed his bag. "We better get going?" Sarah looked up slightly disappointed but agreed and grabbed her bag. Unlocking the door, she hoped not to see a crowd of people standing outside the door waiting. She took a peek then looked back at Chuck. "Ok let's go."

Sarah walked in front as Chuck stayed close. Finding where they would catch the bus they sat down and grabbed a coffee. Chuck took a sip of his coffee then looked over his coffee cup. "So, this back tracking is all part of the plan?" Sarah looked up but keeping an eye on their surroundings. "Yeah. Take routes that have less CCTV feeds or cameras or particular people, like resorts or popular destinations."

"Wouldn't you blend more in a popular destination than places like this?"

"Sometimes, but all the places we are going to are not very popular right now as they are running on their off season, so less people. Less people to ask questions."

Sarah took a sip of her coffee. "So, we are taking a bus now?"

Sarah nodded. She didn't want to be too cryptic, but she didn't want to put him in danger either. Chuck returned to his food as Sarah reached into her bag and passed one of the maps to Chuck. Chuck looked up in mid bite. "You sure?"

"It might help you relax a bit more…. knowing."

Chuck wiped his mouth and opened the map enough to get a glimpse of the route and seeing her markings and notes on the side. "So, we need to reach the border by tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have a car on the other side that will take us the rest of the way. And they switch guards at midnight, and I would like to be there then. With the change in border guard's security is a little slack."

Chuck folded up the map and gave it back to Sarah. They finished eating and headed down the road from the train station and waited for the bus. Chuck grabbed his ball cap and put it on as Sarah put on her sunglasses. "You still want to go with Hector?"

"Yeah, for now Vanessa."

Sarah smiled and sat down on the bench. Chuck kept his eye on their surroundings, hoping to lessen the task for Sarah. The bus pulled up as the two reached for their passports and tickets and slipped onto the bus. Finding their seats, Chuck slipped their bigger bags above them as Sarah kept one close by her. Sarah made Chuck sit by the window and she took the aisle seat. Chuck looked down at her leg as it started to bounce. He placed his hand on her knee and she stopped. When the driver called out last call and stepped up into the driver's seat Sarah sat back. The bus headed west. Chuck looked at Sarah's watch, they had fourteen hours till the border. Chuck insisted that Sarah sleep first and for the first time, she accepted. Chuck shifted slightly, reclined his seat a bit and lifted the armrest allowing Sarah to lay her legs over his and rest her head on his shoulder. Covering her up with a jacket he pulled out of his bag, he held her hand and placed his other arm over her leg. Chuck slipped his headphones on and let the music fill in the time. Sarah woke to find to see that she was still holding hands with Chuck and that the sun had slipped to the other side of the bus. Looking up at Chuck, Chuck had fallen asleep. The bus was quiet and seeing the signs on the side of the road they were going in the right direction. Sarah looked at her watch they had been driving for fours hours and would stop soon. Chuck moved as Sarah sat up removing her legs from his. Chuck sat up as well. "Sorry, for not staying awake."

"We're both tired. We will be stopping soon."

Chuck wondered how she knew when he never heard the driver say that they were going to stop. Just then a voice came over the intercom. _"We will be stopping for 30 minutes. There is a small café and washroom and convenient store if you wish to grab something to eat. We should reach the border by midnight. Those carrying on can stay on the bus or return in 30 minutes, those getting off we thank you for choosing to ride with us."_

Sarah got up and grabbed her one bag and followed the passengers out. They followed the crowd, then slipped into the washroom. Sarah waited outside as Chuck ran inside, watching who went in and who came out and if they stayed longer than was necessary. Chuck came out as Sarah passed him the bag and slipped inside to use the bathroom. She didn't have a choice and she couldn't bring him in with her this time. The line was longer than she would have like but kept an eye on him till she turned the corner. Chuck leaned against the wall keeping his head on a swivel and waited. Sarah finally came out. She grabbed Chucks hand and gracefully slipped her fingers into his. Chuck brought them to his lips and kissed her hand. They spent the rest of their time grabbing some drinks and snacks and slipped back on the bus.

Chuck kept them busy as they did word searches and Chuck read a few comics to her, trying to explain who the bad guy was and why. But after a while Sarah just slid her arm in his as he read not caring what he said but just to hear his voice. They fell asleep in each other arms for the last few hours and were awaken to the slowing down of the bus and the driver announcing that they had arrived at the border. Sarah looked at Chuck. "Welcome to the border of Paris and Italy."

"Where are we exactly?"

Sarah took Chuck hands and walked away from the bus. See those lights down there?"

"Yeah."

"Well that Monaco."

Chuck looked at Monaco. It looked different that it did on one of their missions, but they were in and out in less that 4 hours, so I guess it didn't count. "So, is that were we are going?"

"No, but at least you have an idea where we are? We have a two hour or so car ride, we won't be seeing much now that its dark, but we could take the scenic route?"

"Won't that mess with our schedule?"

"A little but we might as well enjoy, somethings on this trip."

"It hasn't been all that bad."

Sarah kissed Chucks cheek as they walked over the border. Chuck looked at the guards and she was right they were a little slack in their duties. '_But how did she know that as well?'_

**FRANCE**

They walked about a mile till they reached a vacant petro station. Sarah looked around till she found what she was looking for. "Wait here."

"And where would I go?" As Chuck looked around the darkness and the faint petro station lamp post. Chuck turned when he heard what sounded like a car coming. Chuck tried to whisper but it sounded more of a faint squeal. "Sarah someone's coming."

No answer till Chuck saw two bright lights drive towards him. The car stopped as Sarah stepped out. "Okay, now how are you going to explain this?"

"Get in."

Chuck stuffed their bags into the trunk and slipped into the passenger side. Sarah drove south west into the darkness. Traffic was light which helped. In no time they were far from the border and Monaco. "So, the car?"

"I put it there."

"No kidding and what else?"

"In time Chuck."

Chuck sighed then stared out the window. Sarah drove a little longer then pulled over. "Why are we stopping?"

"Switching cars Chuck. Can you grab the black bag in the trunk and pull out one of the licences and put it on the other car?"

"What car?"

Sarah pointed to an old 73' MGB convertible, baby blue. Chuck grabbed the bag and pulled out the first plate he saw and walked over to the car and attached the plates. When he came back Sarah was wiping down the car and tossing the keys. Chuck put the bags into the back seat and was about to slip into the passenger side when Sarah tossed him the keys. "You can drive if you want?"

Chuck nodded then held the door open for Sarah. Closing it he slipped to the driver's side and sat down. He started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Turn left and keep going."

Chuck turned and drove west.

"So, the convertible?"

"It's old and it would be something a tourist would drive."

"So now we're tourists."

Sarah smiled as Chuck wanted to see what this car could do. Shifting it into gear they sped down the deserted highway. Sarah enjoyed the ride by playing with Chuck's hair as the warm wind blew it in all directions. Chuck tried to keep his hands at 10-2 and handle the stick shift but it was getting difficult with his passenger. Sarah looked and saw one of the signs and asked Chuck to turn left. Chuck slowed down and turned left and drove a ways, till he reached the end of the road. Putting it park Sarah got out and stood at the front of the car. Motioning for him to join her on the hood of the car but Chuck ended up leaning against the hood. Sarah then hopped on the hood sliding her legs on either side of Chucks hips moving her body close to his. Chuck closed his eyes as he adjusted mentally and physically to her being this close.

Chuck settled with his back to her in between her legs as they stared out into the night sky. Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist making him lean back even more. They watched the sky change from dark black to a reddish yellow. This was their first sunrise since the beach almost two years ago. And whether it was the closeness, or the quietness or the fact that they were free, it made this moment very special. Sarah noticed Chuck lowering his shoulders and starting to relax. She hoped in that moment, he would continue to relax. Sarah lowered her head and rested it again on Chuck's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms over hers. Together they watched the colours continued to change as the sun bobbled over the horizon.

Sarah sat up but as she did her cheek grazed Chuck's stubble making him turn his head. Instantly their lips met. The fervour and urgency and well it was a long time since they had last kissed. Chuck turned around in one swoop holding Sarah close. Their lips fitting perfectly. Chuck slid her closer allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the car. Sarah slid her hands over his hips just touching his skin as his shirt rose a bit. Chuck focused on her face, the way she looked at him the way he looked at her. As the sun continued to change its colour, they spent the time making out. Sarah held Chuck close as she hugged him tight, finally being free to do something as simple as a hug or a kiss. No one watching, no one frowning upon what they chose to do together.

But at a what cost, just to be together, the wanting to be free, to be together? For now, the answer they were looking for was right in front of them. Sarah leaned back and laid her hands flat on his chest as they touched foreheads. "We better get going."

"I guess your right."

Chuck backed off and helped her off the hood even though she didn't need the help. She liked his hands touching her. And another kiss or two didn't hurt either. Sarah slipped into the driver's side as Chuck closed the door and slid across the hood landing a bit awkward but with grace got back into the car. Sarah backed up and got back into the road they were on earlier. The sun warmed their backs as the cool breeze kept them cool. Chuck now had his turn to distract Sarah as she drove. He rested his hand on the back of her neck and tapped his fingers with small ministrations. Chuck looked at the sign that read Cassis. He had never heard of this place. He looked at Sarah.

"Is this we're we are going?"

"Yeah."

Chuck sat up and watched the sparse country side become rocky and hilly and very French. Seeing that it was a fishing town it was not very big and looking at how long it took to get there, it was or would be the last place that someone would come looking for them.

**Cassis France (three days on the run)**

Sarah drove slowly looking for the right place. Stopping first at a small store, she parked. Chuck got out and joined Sarah. Sarah grabbed his hand as they entered the store. Chuck grabbed a basket and followed Sarah. Not sure why they were there besides getting food, which made sense but when Sarah started grabbing matches, flashlights, lighter fluid and lantern oil and other odd items he wasn't sure if he should ask. Chuck helped get some fruit, vegetables, sausage, eggs, bacon, margarine, butter, just to list a few of the items. Chuck grabbed some wine and beer, along with some cases of water. Not sure about the water he had to be safe. But when he saw a familiar brand, he took it as a sign. He also grabbed a few dozen desserts and croissants topping his basket with some salty snacks. Sarah laughed when Chuck came to the counter. "We can come back, you know."

Chuck laughed. They placed their items down on the counter as the clerk greeted them. Sarah spoke back in pretty good French and Chuck tried as well. But when they heard that they spoke English he welcomed them to Cassis. "You here on holidays?" The clerk asked.

Sarah looked at him. "You can say that."

Then the clerk's wife walked in from the back. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"You have a place to stay?"

"Yeah the old Maison on the hill."

"What a lovely place. It's been awhile since someone stayed there." Sarah smiled. Chuck grabbed their bags. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Marcel and Juliette."

Chuck looked at Sarah. He hadn't looked at the other passports so all he had was the name Hector. Sarah looked at him then back to the couple. "I'm Vanessa and this is my husband. Hector. But you can call him Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah his middle name is Charles, so his mom called him Chuck." Chuck smiled at Sarah. This was a huge leap, a huge change in the plan. But also keeping their identities intact.

The clerk leaned over the counter as Chuck and Sarah left the store. "If you need anything you know where to find us." "We will. Merci."

Walking to their car Chuck put their bags and items into the back seat, then looked at Sarah. "What's with the name change?"

"I didn't change it completely your still Chuck, but now they know you as Hector. And that is what we want them to believe."

"And your name?"

"To you I am Sarah and to them Vanessa."

Chuck slipped into the passenger side. _'Maybe she hadn't been here before. But up to this point it looked like she had.'_ Sarah smiled and drove over a small hill and back up the other side. Coming up to the last house that turned onto cobble stone driveway, Chuck looked at the house and the rod iron gate that greeted them. Sarah stopped, asking Chuck to open the gate. Chuck jumped out and pushed the gate open as Sarah drove by him.

Chuck closed the gate then walked up the short driveway as Sarah started grabbing some of the bags. Chuck grabbed a few bags and joined her. Sarah found the key as if she knew where it was. Opening the door, they walked into what looked like their kitchen /living room. Off to one side were the stairs that wrapped there way up along the wall. Through the small living room were French doors leading to a balcony that above had another balcony. Sarah put her bags down and went to grab the rest, Chuck followed. Closing the door, Sarah took Chuck's hand. "Come let me show you this place. You're going to love it."

Chuck followed and tried to smile, but at this moment he didn't feel like smiling but did it for her. Sarah showed him the kitchen, with its wood burner stove. Then the small living room with a rocker and a couch and fire place. Slipping upstairs was a bathroom and a master suite that had a queen size bed with four bed posts holding what looked like a mosquito netting, and another fireplace. Sarah opened the windows then walked to the French doors. Chuck followed her and stepped out onto the fairly large deck that had a recliner and two lawn type chairs and two tables situated around a terra cotta pony wall. Chuck joined Sarah looking out to the ocean. The sea breeze was a lovely surprise. The patio allowed them to see a far distant out to sea and give them eyes on the road leading to their house. Even though this house was on a hill it was not very visible. Sarah walked towards Chuck hoping for a hug or something, but Chuck didn't quite get the memo. Sarah kissed him, then he felt obligated to return the kiss. It was not what she hoped, and it wasn't like the kiss she got earlier this morning.

"You know what."

"What?"

"Take some time and explore and I will get things unpacked."

"You want some help?"

"No, let me do this."

Chuck smiled a faint smile. As Sarah kissed him again.

Sarah ran down the stairs and Chuck followed but walked through the house to the lower patio and unfolded one of the chairs and sat down. The view from the lower patio was as beautiful as the view from upstairs.

Chuck must have dozed off when Sarah came walking out to the patio with a cold drink. Chuck looked up and grabbed the glass. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you unpacked?"

"I did. I put your bag and mine upstairs."

"I could have done that."

"No problem. I got you here, so I want to make up for that."

Chuck looked at her. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Now that you got me here, you have to make up for that?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make it easier for you…to adjust…"

"Adjust. I don't know what you want from me."

Sarah looked at him. In all honestly, she wanted him to grab her and kiss her and make love to her and forget the world.

"It's not what I thought it would be like."

"It's just the first day."

"It's not. We have been on the run for three days, four different countries. It's not that I'm grateful for this, that you wanted to do this. But you're risking your life and career to do this. But I do appreciate it and I love you for it."

Sarah looked up. This was the first time she really heard him say those words other than his other endearments to express how he felt about her. Sarah lost in her thoughts. Se snapped back and looked up to see that Chuck had left.

Sarah got up to look for him. She found him standing just outside the front door, looking out to nowhere. They were far from home, but this was their home now. She could see his shoulders sink. Sarah tried to figure out another peace offering but walked up to him instead. This was the first time they were this close since they left the train station with all the excitement of leaving together. Sarah stood between Chuck and the door. Placing her hands flat on his chest she held them there. Staring into his eyes. She just looks at him. "Do you want to go home?"

"Maybe home isn't such a bad idea, at least there I kind of know what's going on."

"You don't mean that?"

"At this point I think I do." Sarah waited then spoke.

"I made something to eat."

"Not hungry!" His tone a bit harsh.

Sarah's head hung low. "Well when your ready. I'll put it on the table."

Chuck walked out towards the driveway and headed downhill. Sarah watched him till he came back, he walked around the house only to return to the patio. Sarah then sat at the table and ate by herself, heading to bed.

As the sun set, Chuck noticed that the house was very quiet. He rubbed his hands on his jeans and took a deep breath and walked back inside and saw the table all decked out, but no Sarah. Heading upstairs he found her sleeping. Grabbing a blanket from the chair, he headed back down the stairs eating what Sarah had prepared for him.

The next morning. Chuck made breakfast. Sarah came downstairs. Looking at her he spoke. "Peace offering?"

Sarah sat down. "Sorry for yesterday, but this."

Sarah grabbed his hand and put it in hers. "I know this is new, but it will get better and easier. I promise."

She wanted to kiss him but grabbed her fork instead and started eating.

Chuck joined her as they ate quietly. Chuck put his dishes in the sink and walked upstairs. Sarah followed him and waited till he got out of the shower. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah its nice to have a shower, thanks for saving me some hot water."

Chuck walked out to the patio, the temperatures were already in the high digits so even after drying off, Chuck still felt wet. He opted to leave his shirt unbuttoned and wearing cargo shorts helped keep him cool. The sky was a bit darker than it was earlier. "Looks like we might get some rain?" Sarah commented but Chuck kept to himself and didn't answer.

Sarah walked up to him. "I asked you this yesterday, do you want to go home?"

Chuck never said anything. Sarah moved onto her tippy toes. Not wearing high heels, she wasn't as tall as she usually was. She leaned in again and felt his breath on her lips. She kissed him softly. His lips so soft they accepted hers. Chuck kissed her back as she slipped hers arms around him. Chuck whispered "No. I don't want to go home." Instead he picked her up and sat her down on the ledge so he could move closer to her. Sarah's shirt shifted feeling Chuck's stomach touch hers, sending an instant shock right down to her toes. Chuck nestled inside her neck and spent sometime there. Sarah ran her fingers through his longer curls. In all honestly, she had been waiting for this moment or what she hoped was going to happen for a long time. Chuck dragged his lips across her cheek finding his target. Sarah locked lips with him as the kiss heated up. Sarah dragged her hands down bunching up his shirt from behind which allowed her to massage his back. Sarah wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer. This closeness was like she had felt with him at Blackrock. Chuck held her face gently in his hands and kissed her lips dragging his lips down her chin and neck fumbling with her shirt. Finally tossing her shirt, the heavens opened up as the rain drops hit their skin with a wisp of steam. Chuck lifted her up slightly to get all of her and to be as close as he could. The rain poured over them as Sarah worked his cargo shorts. Their bodies drenched. Chuck looked at her with love and desire, carrying her inside and laying her down on the cool cotton sheets.

Ridding her of her leftover clothes. Sarah finished working on his shorts and moved back onto the bed. Chuck joined her as their bodies entwined into what looked like one person. Time stood still.

Chuck rolled off Sarah slightly but still remained close. Chuck laid on his back, trying to catch his breath. He looked at her. "Did this actually happen that I made love to Sarah…"

Sarah interrupted him. Leaning on her right elbow and looking at him. "That I finally made love to Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't a triumphant achievement."

"Well." As Sarah dragged her fingers across his chest. "It was more than that." Chuck took a second to look at her. Not to boost his ego but to tell him that he was worth the wait. "I know that this was supposed to happen, when we wanted it to back in Blackrock, and even before that, but to finally be with you like this. Was worth it. And I could say that you were worth the wait." Chuck sat up slightly.

"Your so beautiful and your well how can I say this without sounding like a love-sick nerd or being offensive in a lovely way. I'm going to say this. I love you and I always have, and I always will, and this has just added to how to how much I love you… And well your so sexy."

"This was fantastic. It blew my mine…..You blew my mind and I love you."

"Yeah." Chuck swallowed hard, as he heard those words three words. Sarah looked at Chuck. Chuck looked at her. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Chuck rolled Sarah onto her back and kissed her hard. Sarah slid her leg out to welcome Chuck as they started all over again. This time it was slower and less stressed, it was a time of exploring. Connecting. Sarah rolled into her side as Chuck snuggled in behind her. Lazily grazing his fingers along her thigh. "You better watch those fingers Chuck their deadly."

"And this?" As Chuck held her close. "All of this you, well you're a WMD."

"Am I."

"Yeah. Well no matter what I do or touch…."

Sarah was waiting to hear what corny response he would say. Chuck then turned her onto her back. "This…" As he looked down at her body with the sheet loosely covering her mid section. "It's not just sex. It's deeper than that."

Sarah took Chuck's hand and placed it on her chest near her heart. "It's real."

Chuck nodded, no more words were needed. Chuck laid back down on his back as Sarah snuggled close to him laying on his chest. Chuck held her close as they closed their eyes.

Chuck woke to find Sarah staring at him. "Sorry, was I snoring?"

"No, I just wanted to watch you?"

"Creepy?"

"Ha ha."

"No, I just woke up as well."

"What time is it?"

"Around six?"

"So, what's our story.?"

"Now?"

"Well we could…." Looking at her naked body.

"Okay, short version."

Chuck fixed their pillows as Sarah laid against Chuck's chest.

"I figured we would say that we met while hiking the mountains in Prague. Then got reacquainted a month later in New York. The lie has to sound real even if it's not. Try to be truthful as possible, but not telling the complete truth."

"And the last three weeks?"

"My initial plan was to take the train directly to France, but I figured that after three days Beckman would be out looking for us. I took the train out here after we talked three weeks ago and made an escape plan and hid the two cars. This house was as a place that I had come across once on one of my missions but never told anyone. Not even Bryce. I saw it from one of the ferries and I told myself that if I ever ran, I would come here."

"I figured that you had been out here or at least you knew the area."

"I had to make sure, that whatever we did, you had to be safe."

"Thank you. I guess we can kind of say that the mission is over."

"Blackrock."

"Yeah."

"Well it didn't happen there."

Sarah got up and straddled Chuck's legs. "No, it didn't but like you said, it was worth the wait."

Sarah kissed Chuck. "You hungry?"

Sarah slipped out from the sheets and grabbed Chuck's shirt and hurried downstairs. Chuck leaned over the bed and grabbed his boxers and cargo shorts.

Sarah busied herself in the kitchen. Chuck walked in and sat on the stool in the corner but was put to work cutting up vegetables and preparing a salad for supper. Sarah grabbed a large pot and carried it to the stove and filled it up to boil some water for pasta. She still wasn't comfortable in actually making it from scratch quite yet but the box from the store was good enough. But Chuck did watch as she did make her own sauce. As the water started to boil Chuck watched as her hair fell loose and down onto her face. Sarah tried to blow it back up but failed miserably. Chuck hopped off the stool and took the loose hairs and brought them back over her right ear. Then he kissed her shoulder settling inside her neck. Sarah tried to concentrate on her preparing supper but couldn't, so she finally put her spoon down and turned around. Her lips met his.

"You know we won't eat if this continues."

"You hungry? I mean for food."

Sarah slipped out of Chuck's arms, but he followed her. As she moved the sauce off the wood stove, as Chuck picked her up and carried her to the couch. Chuck was glad that he didn't have to go too far. Laying her down. Chuck quickly took her and held her close as his shirt fell to the side exposing her bare skin. His shorts laid just below his knees but eventually were kicked off by Sarah's limber toes. Chuck held her close and he leaned into her trying to get all of her. Sarah's eyes rolled back as she wanted to kiss him but couldn't catch her breath. Sarah kept Chuck close as he helped her move into an agreeable rhythm reaching a blissful high. It was fast and exciting, one for the books. Sarah finally kissed Chuck as they waited till, they could feel their limbs again. Chuck leaned back and sat down as Sarah joined him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Not done yet?"

Sarah bit her lip slightly. "You still have more in you?"

Chuck placed his open hands under his hips and lifted her slightly as Sarah moved slowly towards him. It was that easy to be with Chuck. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as Chuck laid his hands flatly on her back. They closed their eyes as they took in the feelings of being together. The physical changes that their bodies were experiencing. Chuck held her close as she slowed down her breathing. Chuck kissed her chest. Sarah ran her fingers through her hair then looked at Chuck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah got up and grabbed his shirt and tossed him his shorts. Sauntering back into the kitchen she finished boiling the water. Chuck set the plates out and opened the wine. They toasted to their new life.

Chuck and Sarah talked about a lot of things but when it came to secrets the conversation got interesting. Chuck took a sip of his wine. "Keeping secrets is what keeps me alive."

"But not anymore well technically not anymore. But there are still things I don't know about you and you know pretty much everything about me."

Sarah propped herself up in her chair. "Ok Ch—u-c-k what do you want to know?"

Chuck had heard that line before.

Sarah nibbled at her salad. "Okay, I asked you once what your middle name was, and you didn't answer so what is your real name and it's not Jenny."

Sarah's smile got serious. "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too."

"Okay here it goes. I was born on May 20th, 1982. In Seattle. My birth name was Samantha Lisa Demarco. My dad is well you know him as Jack Burton. My dad changed our names when I went to live with him around the age of eight. My mom's name is Emma. She kept her maiden name as Walker. When my parents split."

"Walker?"

"Yeah well."

"And your sister? You mentioned a sister once."

"No sister but I did have one friend, I met when were on the lam and we camped at a KOA campsite when I was 10. We spent the whole summer together and yes, we did burn ourselves with baby oil. She would have been the closest thing to a sister that I would know."

Have you kept in touch? I figured that you did because you talk about her like she's still around."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "We do."

Chuck smiled. "But she doesn't know what I do."

"I wouldn't think she would. What does she do?"

"She's a veterinarian and lives in Montana with her husband and three kids."

"And what does she think you do? I'm thinking it's real but not believable."

"She knows I travel. As a travel connoisseur."

Chuck laughed slightly. "So, have you seen her lately?"

"I saw her last year, when we met for a few days. Around the time we had the 49 B. And visited for awhile."

"Maybe one day I will get to meet her?"

"Maybe."

"So, Sam."

"Yeah, then my dad I did several con jobs and ended up in San Diego."

"Jenny."

"Yeah and my dad getting arrested by Graham and my life as a spy began."

"And when you met me."

"Well not for a few years but yes. When I met you."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. They finished their meal and headed up stairs with a bottle of wine as Sarah put some more clothes on and Chuck got his shirt back. Chuck started a fire. They watched the sun set and enjoyed their time together. The rain cooled things off which made the evening bearable. Chuck finished his wine and took deep breath. "Its going to rain again."

"Is it? Chuck."

"Yeah."

Chuck looked back out to the horizon.

"Remember when we met, and I said don't believe me but to trust me."

Chuck looked at her. "I'm asking you again to trust me. You're my world. And I will protect you."

"Who's going to protect you?"

Sarah got up and sat on Chuck's lap. Leaning in she kissed him. Then whispered. "You are?"

Chuck smiled and slid his hands out from his side and wrapped them around her waist. Holding them in place, while he squeezed her flesh with his fingers. Sarah's breathing started to taper as a warm feeling rushed through her mid section. Chuck slid his hands further cupping her breast, feeling that she wasn't wearing a bra added to his exploring. Sarah ran her fingers along his jaw line and the feel of his stubble on her fingers. Sarah got up and took Chuck's hand and walked towards the bed as the rain started to fall softly outside hitting the metal roofs near by and if you listened carefully enough you could hear the tide coming and going. Sarah half sat on the edge of the bed as she worked his shorts once again. "You know this would be easier if you didn't have any clothes on."

Chuck looked down at her and placed his hand on her face. "Well you better hurry up then."

Sarah pulled Chuck onto her as his shirts fell to the rug. Sarah pulled her dress up and over her head just leaving just her underwear, but Chuck was resourceful and got rid of them quickly. Slipping his one hand under her hip, he held her there as his other hand held her close as he rolled her over onto her side. Sarah slipped her hips upward as Chuck moved in. He still had her upper hips in his hand and his other around her back. As he got his rhythm, he took his closest hand and caressed her face. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. Bring him closer to her and tasting his lips. She loved how his lips felt on hers, how he put just the right amount of pressure when it was needed. When he moved, she ached for his lips to be back next to hers. They picked up speed as their limbs became tangled as they made love listening to the rain and the fire crackling in the distance. As the rain hit the tin roof it added to the sounds that Chuck was forcing Sarah to make. Sarah rolled back as Chuck continued doing what he did best. There as no competition with any other guy she had been with. And knowing that Chuck had only been with Jill, she was glad that she was now the one and only one. Sarah flipped Chuck which surprised him, but when Sarah wanted something, she got it. Chuck laid back and watched her make love to him. He wasn't jealous of the fact that she had been with others, even Bryce for that matter, because she had always said that their relationship was just sex. Just comfort. This was more than that, even more than what he had with Jill. With Jill it was just sex. This was love. Chuck placed his hands on her hips and massage the spot where his thumb laid in little circles. It seemed to affect Sarah because she lost her train of thought. Chuck watched as her breaths staggered. So, he put more pressure on the inside of her thigh. Sarah put her hands on his chest not before she put his hands on her breasts. Chuck loved being shown what she liked, and Sarah liked picking up and what he liked. Chuck sat up which slid Sarah slightly downwards and almost eye level with him. They stared at each other sharing kisses and touches. Bringing them to a wonderful end. Chuck held her close as their bodies pulsed back and forth. Chuck continued to kiss her till her breathing settled down. Sarah brushed his hair back as he propped their pillows behind him. Chuck leaned back but Sarah stayed where she was. Leaning forward she laid her body flat on his. Chuck wrapped his long arms around her body and covered them up.

**Next Day**

It was now Chuck's turn to look at Sarah as she slept. Unlike Blackrock and how it ended, this seemed different? It seemed like it was supposed to be, like this? Not that Chuck didn't want Blackrock to happen, he desperately did want something to happen but seeing her now lying beside him, he had to pinch himself. As Sarah slept Chuck was amazed at how much planning it took for them to get here. He could only image what it took for Sarah to ride the train and see where it went, find the money, find the right road. Everything in just three weeks, just to be together and that she wanted it to happen. Leaning on his arm he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Sarah wrinkled her nose. Chuck dragged his fingers down her bare arm towards her fingers and slid his fingers upwards into hers. Sarah played with his fingers as Chuck placed kisses on her. Sarah woke and smiled at him. She raised her head slightly and brought him closer into an embrace and a deep kiss. Chuck slid his arm around hers allowing him to roll with her as she laid on her back. Sarah's bare leg slipped through the sheet and rested on Chuck's back leg. Chuck pulled the sheet away and Sarah urged him as her leg pushed Chuck forward.

This is how Blackrock was supposed to look like, feel like and sound like. Sarah held on as Chuck rolled them again as he settled back with her legs wrapped around his waist. Chuck continued to lay kisses on her body as he held her close. Sarah stroked his back with her fingers and rubbed his neck, which she had found out long ago that it got his attention. They laid still for a long time. The odd giggle and the I love you's but they stayed close. Chuck moved onto his stomach and collapsed as Sarah laid on her back with her knees bent. They continued to hold hands and share in what just happened.

Sarah got up and headed downstairs and quickly came back up with something to drink and eat otherwise they did not leave the room. The sun rose and moved across the sky as they continued to spend time together. Sarah rolled onto her side after catching her breath as Chuck took advantage of her, well she didn't mind, because she too did a few things to Chuck as well. Chuck grabbed the sheets and slipped in behind her and held her close. "You want something to eat?"

"No just need some sleep."

Chuck laughed. "I guess we could."

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Go for a walk? Maybe take one of those boats out and see Cassis from the water?"

"Sounds g-r-e-a-t."

Chuck looked over Sarah's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Good night babe. I mean Sarah."

"Babe's fine. Love you."

"Love you too."

The room fell dark as bits of light from the moon shone into the room as they slept.

**Day 6**

Chuck showered and changed and headed downstairs and started making breakfast. Sarah, woke to find him gone but heard him downstairs. Sarah grabbed his shirt and started for the stairs but heard him coming back up. She tossed his shirt and laid back down. Chuck put the tray of food down beside the bed and grabbed the rose he found outside their patio. Smelling the flower, he dragged it up and down her arm then across her face and stopping just below her lips. Sarah opened her eyes and saw the rose and Chuck. She sat up slightly grabbing the rose and giving Chuck a wonderful morning kiss. "Good morning?"

"Good morning."

"Here's some coffee."

"Thanks, can you grab me your shirt?"

Chuck reached and grabbed the only shirt he saw and passed it to her. Slipping it on she finally took a sip of her coffee. Chuck then passed her a plate then grabbed his and sat at her feet leaning against the bed post. They enjoyed their meal and got ready to go for their walk.

They headed down the road towards the pier and took in the sights. It was a perfect end to their already wonderful morning. Grabbing a drink, they headed back home and got ready to go out on the boat. Chuck grabbed a pair surf shorts that would have to do for a bathing suit while Sarah put on a light blue bikini and topped it off with a shear wrapped that she tied around her waist.

Chuck headed downstairs and looked around the house for a bag or basket to carry their lunch in for the ride. Surprisingly he found on. Chuck grabbed some fruit and crackers, a baguette, assorted cheeses and meats. A few bottles of wine and water and closed the lid. Sarah came downstairs and Chuck stopped and stared. Sarah sauntered in front of him. "You look amazing."

Sarah walked up to him and dragged her finger down his bare chest. "You don't look so back either."

Chuck smiled and kissed her softly, grabbing the basket and heading out the door.

They found their rental and Chuck helped Sarah on to the boat. "You know how to drive a boat?"

"Not really, but the intersect might?"

Chuck lifted the anchor and backed out onto the water and drove forward. They took in Cassis from the water and they realize that this was a perfect place to come to. Chuck finally found a good spot and puts out the anchor. Sarah walked the boat as Chuck got their lunch ready. Chuck turned to see where Sarah went, he looked down to see a blue bikini lying on the floor of the boat. Chuck looked out into the water and sees her swimming away from the boat. Walking to the back of the boat. "I think your missing something?" As he holds up her suit. Sarah yells from the water. "The only thing I'm missing is you!"

"Well I ain't jumping naked from this boat."

"I did!"

"Well you look better naked than me?"

"Oh! Is that right? Well... come on Chuck."

Chuck shook his head but saw what was out there. He turned and took his shirt off and jumped in with his suit. Chuck swam out to find Sarah then saw her. He swam to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you happy?"

"I am."

Chuck moved his arms to keep a float.

"This is all romantic and all, but I don't think I can do both?"

As he could feel what Sarah was doing under the water. Sarah kissed Chuck and swam back towards the boat. Reaching for the step she climbed up as Chuck watched her. Chuck quickly swam back as Sarah wrapped her body with a towel. Chuck jumped out and joined her and grabbed the other towel. Sarah pushed him down on the cushion and straddled his legs. Sarah adjusted herself. "Is this better?"

Chuck looked at her. "Uh huh."

Chuck massaged her hips which loosened her towel, allowing Chuck to wrap his arms around her back and hold her close. Sarah's towel settled around her hips as they make love. Chuck moved Sarah to the floor of the boat and let the waves of the boat help him with his rhythm. Chuck held one her leg close to him as this made it possible to get as close as he could to her. Sarah ran her hand up his muscular arms and held them there as their motions became stronger. Sarah held Chuck's face and kissed him hard.

Chuck sat back and grabbed his towel to wipe his brow. "That….was….."

Sarah sat up and leaned against the bench. "That was wow!"

"So that was the just sex, right?"

"No! Actually, it was sex with love."

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes. Sex is what we would have had out there - this now was a whole new level."

"Our first time?"

"That was making love. Sex to me is just the act and nothing else. Just pleasure, just a physical response. Sex with love is the same but it's a different, there's a connection when two people who love each other, express their love. It can be brief or longer and that is making love and where time isn't an issue and reaching the end isn't given a time."

"So, you and me?"

"I love having sex with you because I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you and to me that is making love."

Chuck couldn't believe this heartfelt speech was coming from Sarah. The hard core determined spy. Sarah looked at Chuck.

"Chuck, I have loved you for along time and many times I had to go home and have a cold shower or go for a long walk or run just to get you out of my system."

"Ha! Your kidding, right? I thought that it was just me?"

"The time in the shower? The kiss in your kitchen with Montgomery. Black rock. When the bomb went off. Game night."

"Game night?"

Chuck looked at her. "Yeah when you said that this was the part of the night that I would be forced to kiss you."

"And I said."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Together in unison.

"So, every time we have been together I didn't see it as just sex."

"You surprise me."

"Why?"

As Sarah brushed her hair back and grabbed her towel. "I'm just a simple guy."

"And that why I love you. You have never tried to be anyone other than yourself. The spy life was just a small part of who you really are. But I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Chuck looked at her with such endearment. "You did?"

"Probably if I'm honest. They day we met."

Chuck reached for her hand.

"I guess I don't feel too bad for when I fell in love with you."

"And when was that?"

"The time Carina came to town for that diamond. She said that she knew that I had feelings for you and that you had feelings for me. She said that she liked to go after things that you liked and that she meant you probably didn't even know that you were in love with me."

"I guess she was right."

"I guess she was."

Chuck grabbed his shorts and put them on as he grabbed Sarah's suit. Standing up she turned to Chuck as he helped her tie her straps. Then he kissed her shoulder. Sarah turned around and wrapped the sheer wrap around her hips again and joined Chuck near the basket. They enjoyed their lunch and a bottle of wine then headed back to shore. Sarah ran upstairs as Chuck put the items in the basket away. Walking upstairs shortly after. "Hey, get changed and we can walked back and go to that bistro for supper?"

"Sounds good." As Chuck slipped into the shower.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a cotton long sleeved shirt, he slipped it on and rolled up his sleeves and waited for Sarah to come out of the bathroom. Chuck looked up and saw her wearing another summer dress. She looked so different. She looked simple. Chuck took her hand and kissed her cheek and headed down the stairs. "You look beautiful."

"And your handsome as always."

They walked into town and found the small bistro. The found a seat near a window that faced outside towards the street. They liked that the bistro, it allowed them to be inside but outside at the same time. They looked at the menu holding hands. They ordered and shared a few kisses. Chuck had ordered a hot sandwich and fries and Sarah ordered a chicken salad. But when the fries arrived, she stole a few.

Walking back, they stopped and sat on their patio and marvelled at the quietness. Chuck grabbed a chair for Sarah and joined her with another. They faced the ocean and just sat.

Chuck looked at Sarah and saw that she had fallen asleep. He walked over and tried to pick her up. But she woke up and kissed him. "I guess its late?"

"It is."

Chuck took her hand and he shut the lights off and headed upstairs. Sarah slipped into a tank top and shorts and Chuck grabbed a t-shirt and slipped out of his jeans. Sarah got in first as Chuck opened the French doors and crawled into bed. Lying on his back Sarah joined him and laid her head on his chest and succumbed to sleep.

**Undisclosed Facility Training Prague three days ago**

"Go and get Carmichael. We need what's in that brain of his. Bartowski put it there, we will take it out."

"But we know nothing of the upgrade. All we know is that Larkin had plans to destroy it based on what he was told assuming that it was Bartowski, based on what this upgrade could do. But then this Carmicheal uploads it and we still don't know anything about what it can do. Then our men arrived, it was too late. All we got from the live feed was that he had flashed and was able to take out all our men."

The lone male stood back as the female in charged stood stoic. "But ma'am didn't Bartowski share his plan for this upgrade?"

"No! All I know is that this upgrade was a branch from a test he did about 20 years ago, when he created the original. Which he downloaded then created the one that Larkin stole from the DNA."

As the woman walked to the window. "If only we were there sooner."

"But there was no indication that Larkin would have been the one to steal the intersect in the first place? Bartowski had to have met with him after he heard about our plan. So, are we still going with the plan?"

"Yes. We tried once and Graham fell for it. Now we move to get rid of Beckman, Casey, Walker and this Carmichael. Once the intersect is removed this team, well there won't be a need for this team."

The lady turned around to look at the man. "What did the last test give us?"

"Not much but until we can test his reaction we won't know. He failed the last one because he felt bad for one of the scenarios. But the next one we will drop him into a scenario where he will be forced to flash."

"Excellent finally a break through. Maybe we can get back on track."

"Yes ma'am. I will go and get Carmichael."

The man exited as the female tapped her fingers on her desk. Looking out towards the facility that looked like a Hollywood set full of various rooms. "Finally and end to Bartowski, it might be inside Carmicheals head but, we both know only a selected and I mean selected few can handle the amount of information that the Intersect is capable of. Pretty soon this Carmicheal will crack."

**20 Minutes later **

The doors flew open. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Carmichael."

"Well where is he?"

"Don't know, after the confusion with the fire, we sent him back to his room and now he's gone."

"Well find him."

The female threw a glass at the wall.

The man returned.

"He's not on the property."

The female walked past the man as the man shook in his shoes. She walked past him walking over to her phone. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number and waited.

Moments later. "We need to speak, you know where."

The rugged voice on the other end. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The man on the other end had a smile come across his face.

**Early the next morning (Chuck and Sarah missing for a day and a half)**

Beckman arrived to check on Chuck and was escorted to a room down the hall not able to see him. Waiting to hear why, she was informed that her services were no longer needed. But as Beckman inquired not even her rank seemed to help. Beckman watched as an unidentified woman was escorted down the hall with a large entourage as Beckman walked out. Beckman quickly called Casey. Casey was about to board a plane back to LA as he too was told to pack it in. Beckman also called Walker but got her voice mail.

Beckman didn't have much info on when Chuck left, or if he left on his own or had help or was taken. But since she had not been with Chuck when he first arrived in Prague she didn't have any idea.

Beckman met with Casey near the facility and informed him of the latest news. "General, what's going on?"

"Don't know, I was told that my services were no longer needed in the matter of the intersect. That the government has decided to go in another direction." "Another direction? I find that a bit far fetched."

"But that is just part of it, Chuck is missing."

Casey looked her. "Missing, this is Chuck, we are talking about."

"Yes, this our Chuck and he is missing."

"Where's Walker?"

"Don't know? All I know is that after you two arrived here she went dark."

"Well General. If Sarah has gone dark and Chuck is gone. We can assume that one of them knows where the other one is?"

"If that is true, we need to find them before they find Chuck."

One of Beckman security detail walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Beckman nodded. "Just got word that Colt has been released from jail."

"Colt free?"

"So, whomever is pulling the strings has a lot of pull."

Beckman told Casey about the mystery lady. "So, do we know anything about this lady?"

"Not much but she seems to know a lot about the intersect."

"I thought only a few knew about it, so why all of a sudden there seems to be a lot more people interested in it now?"

"Maybe the upgrade opened up a pandora box."

"Why with all this interest does it always open up more than just the intersect?"

Beckman shook her head.

"You go and find Chuck and Sarah. And I will look into this woman and maybe try and find Chuck's dad. How did Chuck find him the last time?"

"They found him in a remote area in the mountains. He won't want to be found again."

"And that fine. I just need to know what this 2.0 can do."

"You find them before Colt does cause if Chuck or Sarah see Colt. Who knows what he will do?"

"You think Colt will go after them?"

"He was hired once before. And whether this threat is the same and more deadly or something new. They knew to hire Colt."

"Will be in touch Casey."

Casey snuck back into the facility and hacked into the computer system to get a glimpse of what happened in the last 48 hours. Casey watched as Chuck was being sent back to his room, but it took some time to see him sneak out amongst the crowd. Casey almost missed him. He was that good. Casey followed Chuck as far as the end of the facility and two blocks out. Casey scanned the area and saw that there were only a few options Chuck could take, train or car.

Casey scanned the days following and Chuck did not show up in the neighbourhood. So, he went back to the train station. Again, Chuck had slipped by him, and as he looked again, he got a glimpse of him walking into the station and not returning. Casey looked at the time stamp. That was two days ago.

So, wherever Chuck was he had at least a two-day head start. Casey unplugged his computer and snuck out of the facility and headed to the train station and convinced the station manager to let him look at their security feeds. Casey scanned the deck and only caught Chuck once stepping onto a train heading south. "Excuse me this train when did it leave and where did it go?"

Casey flashed his badge again. "It was a non stop to Vienna arriving late in the evening. Then you could go anywhere from there."

"Ok I need a ticket." Casey boarded the train and thought about his next step.

Arriving hours later, he stood on the train deck wondering where Chuck could have gone and if he could of, thought this all up by himself.

Beckman arrived back in DC and went straight to her office. She was hoping that her request was taken seriously, and her office wasn't empty. Beckman told her secretary to hold all her calls and asked if her guests arrived? The secretary

nodded. Beckman entered her office and looked at her guests. "Carina and Zondra welcome."

Carina and Zondra looked at the General. "General Beckman."

"Have a seat."

The two sat down and looked at the stoic General. "You're probably wondering why you are here."

"Well its not everyday that we are called back to DC." Zondra replied.

The girls saw the look on her face. "Well I will get straight to why I called you here. I need your help to find Chuck and Sarah." Zondra looked at Carina. Carina looked back at Zondra. "Sarah's asset."

"Right. All I know is that he's missing and needs to be found and I can't get a hold of Walker. If she is with him, we need to find them and if they are not together, we need to find Sarah to let her know that he is missing."

"General, not to pry, but Walker is a grown woman and I assume that this Chuck is old enough to take care of himself?"

"Well not exactly, Zonnie. Chuck is kinda a big VIP, and Sarah is supposed to watch him."

"So why isn't she?"

"Ladies. Carina knows the importance of Chuck's skill set and his relationship with Walker, but things have changed, and Chuck was put into a situation that was out of my control that excused Walker and John Casey from their detail."

"John Casey is in this threesome as well. Now this is getting interesting."

"Chuck's life is in danger as well as Walkers because they do not know that they are being hunted by an old threat, that was just released from jail just to find them. And the ones behind this are above my pay grade. Casey has gone looking for Chuck as we speak, I need you two to go and find Walker? You must know where she would have gone or could have gone. She needs to be found and told and we hope that she knows where Chuck is."

"Where has Casey gone?"

"I am assuming he started in Prague. That is where Chuck was."

"Walker?"

"The last I spoke to her was three weeks ago in LA. Casey brought Chuck to Prague."

"I guess we start there?"

"This is Walker? If she left with Chuck, she had to be close by in order to do that. But we can easily check on her timetable from here."

"Thank you, ladies. The jet is ready when you are."

"Your welcome."

Carina and Zondra shook the General's hand and exited the office.

"You know this Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"Is he worth our time?"

"He is, and because Sarah is our friend."

Casey looked again at this stations feed and decided to go by car but lost Chucks trail. So, he returned and took another look when he saw Chuck with no other than Walker. A sigh of relief fell over him as he knew that Chuck was safe but why would they run? '_Did they know that the training was a farce?_ 'Either way he had to find them. Casey sat in the parking lot and placed the map on the hood of the car and looked the map. '_If they got to Vienna where would they go?' Italy sounded pretty reasonable, but he knew Walker and she'd want to get as far away as they could in the three days they had._ Casey emailed Beckman to get a list of known aliases and missions that Sarah had been on. As he waited for her response he clicked and read that Carina and Zondra were in the loop and he had them at their disposal.

Carina and Zondra picked up where Casey thought of going but with just himself, he couldn't cover it all. So, Carina and Zondra chose to cover Italy and agree to meet Casey at the border of Italy and France in a few days.

**Chuck and Sarah on the run day 5**

Casey leaned against his rental and greeted the girls. Carina and Zondra walked up to Casey. "We found nothing."

"Ok we check France. You two take the south coast and meet me in Paris. Chuck always wanted to see Paris. Maybe they headed there?"

"And this Colt?"

"He's in the area but the last I heard he was crossing Vienna. You see him you have my permission to end him."

Zondra looked at Casey. "Why this Chuck?"

"Zondra I told you." Carina looking at her.

"Yeah you did, but I want to hear what Casey thinks of this whole thing."

"He's one of the smartest men I know, he's a friend and the other stuff, is well beyond your pay grade. So, he's worth the effort and between us. He's important to Walker."

Zondra looked at Casey. "Walker?"

Carina looked at Zondra. "See, I told you."

"Really. So, if she is with him, she must have put in a lot of effort in order to disappear."

"Well that's probably half of it, but she doesn't know that she is being hunted and if she did, she might go even darker."

Zondra left and ran inside the store. Carina followed but turned around. "So, they are a couple?"

"If she did plan this, she had to be tired of fighting her feelings. I don't know of anyone who would go this far to be together with someone. But what's important isn't Walkers or Chuck's love life, it's that if Colt or whoever this woman is, gets Chuck first, we can kiss our jobs goodbye. Plus, they are worth saving."

**Germany **

Colt sat down as the mystery woman arrived with her entourage and sat down. She slipped him Carmicheal's file. "I know you had an altercation with him and his team once before. So, I am asking you again to do the same. We had a deal once and I want call in another favour. You find him and bring him to me, and your record is gone. I want you to start in Paris and work your way back to Prague. It's obvious that he didn't stick around, and he wouldn't disappear by himself. So, I'm guessing that he could be with Agent Walker or even Colonel Casey. Beckman is benched so she won't be a problem."

"Why Paris?"

"No particular reason, but if you're on the run, you need to start somewhere so why not start with the most popular places. More chance of being seen and more cameras."

Colt stood up and grabbed the envelope that she slid across the table. "This should cover your expenses and much much more. The rest will be in your account when I see Carmichael back in Prague."

Colt nodded and walked to the exit. Jumping into a black SUV he left the woman.

It didn't take long before Colt had set up his computer and hacked into CCTV feeds. The closer he got to Paris the more excited he was to finally put an end to Charmicheal.

**Present day Cassis**

Chuck and Sarah sat at the bistro finally after waking up and making love. It was their new normal. Their reward for how it took them to get to this point. They sat and stared at each other, having not a care in the world. Sarah laughed at Chuck as he perused the menu trying to figure out what the menu said in English. They order a glass of wine, but Juliette left the bottle. Sarah took Chuck's hand and held it in hers. Caressing the top of his hand with her thumb, she remembered the last time she held his hand like this. They were sitting outside Weinerlicious. It started great but didn't end the way she wanted. Now she could hold his hand and never get tired of doing it. Chuck looked at her with all the love one can just by looking at another person.

Juliette walked by and wanted to know if they were ready to order. Sarah was glad that they owned the store and little Bistro. At least they knew someone. Chuck looked up and in his best French accent he ordered a BLT on rye. "Would you like that toasted?"

"Sure toasted would be fine."

"Salad or soup."

"What is your soupe de jour?"

"Soupe de jour is bacon de pomme de terre?"

"Potato bacon"

"Oui."

Chuck looked up. "Oui on the bacon de pomme de terre."

"And you Vanessa?"

Sarah looked at the menu. "Wrap au Poulet?"

"Why is the chicken cold?"

The two ladies laughed. "You understood that one Hector?"

"I did."

"Soupe de jour pour vous?"

"Non, salade Je vous remercie."

"Ok that is une BLT grille, une bacon de pomme de terre. Une wrap au Poulet et salade. Rien d'autre?"

"Anything else? No, I don't think so."

"Merci."

Sarah took a sip of her wine. "Your French is pretty good. You're not flashing, are you?"

"No, I haven't since Prague."

**Later that day **

Chuck and Sarah headed back to the beach and strolled along the water just enjoying the scenery. They walked as far as Marseille and headed back, when they heard their names being called. Sarah instantly held Chuck back, just in case. But when Chuck saw who it was, he shouted back. "Marcel?"

Marcel was floating by. Chuck yells back. "Catch anything?"

"Oui." Marcel held up one of the fish. "You two come by the bistro tonight for fresh fish."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "What time?"

"Huit?"

"Oui, see you then and thanks."

Marcel and his friends sped forward as Chuck and Sarah continued to walk back to their house.

Sarah wore one of her summer dresses. Chuck liked seeing her like a girl, not that she wasn't a girl, she was all woman, but to see her be this Sarah was a lovely surprise. Chuck wore his good jeans as he called them and a long sleeve cotton shirt. They got ready and headed back to the Bistro. They figured that their walk gave them a decent appetite for fresh fish. Chuck and Sarah arrived at eight o'clock to a room full of people. Some familiar faces that they had seen around town and others that were obviously family just by looking a them. The room smelled wonderful as you could smell the fish being cooked. Chuck and Sarah found a table near the back but allowed them to see all that was going on. People were dancing and drinking and having a good time.

Their meal came which consisted of fresh fish and rice and vegetables and many glasses of wine. Chuck kept Sarah busy with several dances. She hadn't dance like that since their first date. After their third dance Sarah needed to sit down. Juliette joined them and wanted to know how their time in Cassis was going.

"We are having a great time."

"Yeah we have seen a lot and probably check out some of the day tours."

"Well if you get a chance you have to go to Paris."

Chuck sat up and looked at Juliette. "Yeah its like a 3.5 hour train ride or you can drive. The tower, Bastille, Notre Dam the list goes on."

Chuck soaked it all in and every word that she said and how she described her and Marcel's last trip. She even told Chuck and Sarah all the free stuff as well.

"Well." As Juliette got up. "I better go and mingle with the other guests."

"Thanks for the invite."

"Our pleasure."

Juliette walked off leaving Chuck to mull over the last half hour conversation.

Sarah finished her glass and looked at the time. "Its late."

Chuck looked at the clock. It was almost 1:00. Chuck got up and grabbed Sarah's hand. Chuck was quiet, more than he usually was when they walked back to the house. Chuck headed upstairs and went to bed. Sarah joined him and kissed him good night. Chuck laid on his side as Sarah snuggled in behind him.

They had seen all of Cassis based on Chuck's list of things to do while visiting Cassis. Stopping off at the store to grab some laundry detergent to finally wash some clothes at the laundromat up the street. Chuck stopped just inside the door. There was a poster that had the Eiffel Tower on it. Sarah turned to see that Chuck wasn't coming and turned back. She saw him staring at the poster. Walking up to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Awe nothing."

Then she remembered the conversation he had with Juliette, while glancing at the poster.

"You always wanted to go there?"

"Yeah?"

Sarah saw the look in his eyes.

"I saw how you reacted when Juliette was talking about it."

"Yeah but we are trying to be discrete and not seen."

Chuck kisses Sarah's cheek. "This is my Paris now."

She grabbed some soap and a few drinks and headed across the street.

Chuck grabbed their dirty laundry and joined her. He was so close to Paris, but he didn't think it would work. Sarah and Chuck spent time washing their clothes, but Chuck was preoccupied, and she knew why. Chuck helped fold their clean clothes, then sat outside as he waited for next wash and dry.

The next morning Sarah let Chuck sleep. She headed to the train station. She grabbed a few pamphlets and looked at possible times and routes to Paris. She thought of driving but that would take them 7 hours. Train would take them 3.5. Just like Juliette said. They would see more of the country side and be on their schedule if they drove, but the train would safer. Sarah smiled at the possible surprise. When she returned, she found the bed empty and heard the shower. She opened the door to say hello. But she heard his voice. "Wanna join me?"

Sarah bit her lip and quickly put the pamphlets down on the counter and took her clothes off and joined Chuck. The water was perfect. Chuck turned around. "You mentioned the shower."

"I did."

"You want to see what it could have been?"

Chuck pulled Sarah into the spray. Chuck lathered his hands with soap, but he knew that Sarah already had a shower. But he liked spending time with her, especially like this. He was going to fulfil every dream he had. Sarah leaned into the shower and hand combed her hair back and wiped her eyes. Chuck lathered her body with soap as Sarah grabbed the soap bar and washed his back instead. As the soap cascaded down his muscular back over his hips and down his legs. Her desire increased. She had to laugh that this was actually happening. Everything up to now, her career had dictated so much of her personal life to the point that she had to run away with the man that she loved just to love him and be with him as normal and as free as she could. Chuck turned. When things got quiet. "I think I am clean now?"

"Are you?"

Chuck pressed her against the shower wall and dragged his lips down her wet neck skin. He ran his hands up and down her leg and in one swoop he picked her up and pressed her again into the shower wall. It was fast and over before they knew it but didn't mean that they were done. Sarah opened the shower stall and headed out grabbing a towel and Chuck following her. Grabbing a towel, her kissed her shoulders and nibbled on her neck. "What, you want more?"

Chuck mumbled something. Then he stopped and saw the Paris info. Standing up straighter he grabbed the pile as Sarah turned around and walked them over to the bed. Sitting down Chuck looked at the info on Paris.

"If we take the train, we will get there faster like 3.5 hours. And if we drove, we can take our time. Like 8 hours."

"Right."

"So, would you be interested?" Chuck never responded.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's up to you."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave?"

"Chuck, we have been for almost a week and half and Paris isn't that far away."

"I kinda like it here so we will be back."

"It's up to you."

Chuck looked at the pamphlets again. "Train or car?"

"Yeah."

"How long would we be there?"

"Like three days. Maybe four. If we drive. A day to get there. Three days to site see and and day to come back."

"So, let's make it a week."

"We could?"

"Do you think old 57 will get us there. Kinda tired of trains."

Chuck smiled at Sarah, and gave her a heart full thank you. "It's the least that I can do."

"You don't have to keep repaying me for anything."

"But I will have to call home sometime."

Sarah held his hand in hers.

"I know. Still figuring that one out."

"She will eventually have to know the truth."

"I know your sister will need to know what's going on but right now. All she needs is phone call."

Chuck looked at her. "We can call her at work. Use a pay phone then the call can't be traced?"

"Ok."

"So, Paris?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that there was a travel agent around the corner from the train station. So, we go there. Plan our route and get a hotel then we can call Ellie?"

Sarah could see that he was feeling a bit better. And she knew that he was putting up a good front. They got dressed and headed down to the travel agent. Walking in they addressed one of the clerks who complimented them on how attractive a couple they were. Sarah and Chuck sat down and looked at their options.

"Yes, we will drive, but we want a hotel near the tower. "

The lady gave them some options and prices. "Also, some tourist packages." Chuck replied then looked at all them and wanted to do all of them. Then he looked at Sarah. "Close your eyes and pick one."

"But this is your trip?"

"Either one we choose will be the right one because you will be there with me."

The agent sunk in her seat. "Awe. He's a keeper."

Sarah looked at him. "Yes, he is."

Sarah sat close to the desk and closed her eyes and swirled her finger above the papers and dropped her finger. The agent picked up the package. "Lovely choice. Three days four nights at the Hôtel de la Tour Eiffel. Walking distance to the tower about a 20 minute walk. Museum admission. City tour including an evening boat Tour of Siene River. Shopping incentives and dinner at the top of the tower."

Chuck looked at her choice. Surprisingly it was the one he had his eyes on from the beginning. Sarah paid for the package and headed to the door. "You want to go for some ice cream? Then we can go home and pack?"

"Sounds wonderful."

**Please let me know what you think, about this story and the others that I have written. It's so nice to hear from you…..**

**Mssupertigz **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The cost of freedom

**Present day**

Sarah released her arm from the cotton cocoon that embraced her as she searched for Chuck. She was hoping that they would have a little fun before heading to Paris. But when her arm came up empty, she sat up and looked around and he wasn't there. Grabbing his hoodie, she put it on and walked downstairs. As she approached the living room her heart melted when she saw that their bags were already packed and that he had fallen asleep looking at all the information that they had received yesterday. Walking up to him, she sat on the edge of the couch and softly touched his face. Chuck opened his eyes and stared. "Looks like someone is eager to get moving?"

Chuck sat up.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I figured that I would save us some time in packing? You can look to see what I packed is suffice?"

Sarah nodded. Then kissed him.

"Give me an hour and we will hit the road."

Chuck got up but not before he gave Sarah a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Can't I hug the woman I love and wish her a good morning?"

Sarah looked up at him.

"You can and good morning to you." As she placed her lips on his.

Sarah grabbed her bag and took it back up stairs.

Chuck walked to the stairs. "One hour?"

"Yes, one hour."

Chuck heard the shower run as he turned on his heels and started to load the car.

Sarah came down with her bag and was surprised that he had packed her bag with such care and that he was thorough, but she added a few things just in case. She met Chuck at the door as he grabbed her bag and gave her a kiss. "I made you something to eat. It's on the table." As he walked out towards the car and returned. "You can eat it now or take it with you?" As he walked back in.

Sarah was already a head of him. "You ready to go?" As she took a big bite of her piece of toast.

Chuck smiled then locked up and headed to the car.

They drove to the store as Chuck ran inside to let Marcel and Juliette know that they were heading to Paris for the rest of the week and would be back in few days. As he grabbed some things for the road. Marcel mentioned some places of interest to see along the way. Chuck said thanks and grabbed his items and waited for Sarah to swing by. Sarah finished filling up on some petrol and drove around the front. When Sarah stopped, Chuck saw that same bag sitting in the back seat. He finally inquired about the bag. "What's in the bag?" As Chuck sat down, Sarah reached back for the bag and dropped it in his lap. Chuck unzipped the bag. "It has all our passports. Other useful info, cash, burner phones and a small arsenal of guns. If anything goes wrong this bag is our only thing that will save us."

"Duly noted." As he zipped it up and slid it under his legs.

Sarah started the car and headed out of Cassis.

Chuck sat back as Sarah made her way to the highway. Sarah was glad that they took the late arrival options cause, she knew that their route would definitely take them longer to get there than would the train. Plus, she didn't mind the company. Sarah drove north for three hours and then turned into a petrol station to top off the car and to stretch. Chuck got out and walked around the station. Sarah parked the car and use the facilities grabbing a few cold drinks on her way out. Looking around she saw that Chuck ended up leaning against a picnic table. Walking in front of him she snuck a kiss. Which Chuck didn't mind. The sun crept behind the clouds as they noticed darker clouds coming in quickly. Looking up then back down at Sarah. "So, you want to continue heading to Paris or wait inside till it stops raining?"

"It's not going to rain."

Chuck looked up into the sky. "It will. So, we better put the top up."

Sarah knew that it would rain, she just loved the fact that he knew stuff like that. Sarah followed Chuck and helped him figure out how to raise the roof as they hadn't used it. Sarah took one side and Chuck the other and released some levers and pulled the top up and over, clamping it into place. Chuck walked around and pressed each lock into place as it started to rain. Chuck looked at Sarah. "We can head inside?"

Sarah grabbed his hand and slipped into the back seat. The heavens opened up. "We wouldn't have made it." As she watched the rain hit the window. "I guess your right."

Chuck sat up a bit and pushed the front seat forward so he could sit somewhat comfortably in the back seat with Sarah. They sat back and listened to the rain, holding hands. Chuck leaned back as Sarah joined him but their touches, became urgent. Chuck slid further down onto the seat with both legs on the floor as Sarah straddle his waist. Sarah lowered herself as she started to unbutton his shirt. Chuck looked up as she finished unbuttoning the last button. "Sex?" Sarah nodded. Chuck let her take control as her fingers removed his shirt then lowered his jeans. Chuck reached upwards holding her waist around her hips. He quickly helped her with her removal of her clothes and as they became one, things picked up. Chuck focussed on her face and finally saw what Sarah had been talking about. Sex was just physical. This was sex but they way she made him feel and how he made her feel, the connection the feelings, the wanting more was what she called sex with love. A higher connection, a deeper connection. Chuck held her close and whether it was the backseat of the car or that fact that they had - had that conversation previously, it felt different, it was different. He wondered if anyone ever could be that close to someone as they were now, both mentally, spiritually, and figuratively speaking. As the rain continued to fall heavy outside, it dictated their plans to drive further was put on hold. Chuck flipped Sarah onto her back as as her hot skin touched the cold seat, she arched her back making Chuck smile. Chuck held her close. He continued to lay kisses on her skin as she laid back and enjoyed everything that he was doing to her.

As Sarah laid there, she had thought about a moment like this for along time. Those long missions as they sat and waited, could have been a lot more interesting if they had expressed their love to each other a long time ago. Sarah sat up and pushed their luggage closer to the door and used it as a pillow. As Chuck moved back, he grabbed his pants. As he pulled his boxers up then his jeans and was about to zip them up Sarah's foot stopped him. Chuck looked at her foot then at her. "You're going to kill me."

Sarah bit her lip and gave him one of her seductive looks. "I think the rain has slowed down."

Chuck reached for the window handle and rolled it down. The cool air blew in nicely cooling off the already heated car. Sarah grabbed her top and put it on and pulled her bottoms up. Chuck grabbed her and held her close. I guess we could snuggle a bit longer. "I'd like that." As she snuggled in beside Chuck. Chuck caressed her arm and hand combed her hair back kissing her head.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw the sun was peaking through the clouds. "Hey Sarah?" He whispered. "Time to get up?"

He was glad that she had started to sleep. He didn't think she did until they decided to run away. Chuck zipped his jeans up and grabbed his shirt and put it on as he stepped out of the back seat. He closed the door slightly as Sarah finished getting dressed. Chuck started to open the roof but Sarah figure that they would leave it up. As she stepped out of the car. Chuck opened the map. "Looks like we are half way?" Sarah walked up to him and rubbed his back. "We can take this road and then turn here, seems to be the fastest route."

"Sure, whatever will get us there. You want to drive?" Chuck smiled then kissed her as he folded the map. Chuck slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up and rolled up to the highway, waiting for the road to be clear. Chuck signaled and sped down the highway.

**PARIS**

Chuck found his way to the hotel by keeping his eye on the tower. He was actually looking at the tower. His dream was finally coming true, to come to Paris with the girl that he loved. Sarah watched his face light up like a childs on Christmas morning. Sarah rubbed his neck and gave it little squeezes. Chuck drove to the front of the hotel as their doors were open and their luggage taken in on a trolley. Chuck gave them the keys as Sarah grabbed the 'bag'. They walked in and walked towards the desk. Sarah smiled and greeted the desk clerk. "Bonjour. Mr and Mrs Caldaron."

"Oui, we have been expecting you. Because of the late arrival. We have up graded your room to one of our smaller honeymoon suites from your regular room."

Chuck turned to face the desk. "But does it still fade the tower?

"Oui. Monsieur it does." Chuck smiled. Sarah gave them her alias credit card and signed for their room.

"Merci." The clerk grabbed a small pile of vouchers and set them on the top of the counter. "Here is your gift card for an evening at the La Ville Corse. The Louvre and the Seine River tour. As well as 30% off admission to the tower."

Chuck grabbed the pile and they thanked the clerk as the Bell hop grabbed their key card and followed the Bell hop to the elevator. He pressed their floor and as the door closed Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand. The door opened. "This way please."

They walked to the end of the hall, as the Bell hop opened their door. Chuck and Sarah entered. Chuck turned to face Sarah and the Bell hop. "And they call this small?" Chuck walked quickly to the window and threw open the curtains. His eyes were drawn to the tower. Sarah gave the Bell hop some euros and closed the door. Putting her stuff on the table she walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chuck then moved his arm to hold her beside him. "If I don't get the chance to say thank you. This is it."

The sun was setting as they watched it fall behind the Tower. Chuck grabbed his phone and snapped a few pics. Soon after the Towers lights started to come on. Chuck walked back but kept his eye on the tower. Then turned to look around the room. "If you call this small, I wonder what the large room looks like?"

They explored the room for awhile then made use of the full-size tub. Chuck grabbed the robes and held Sarah's open as she slid her arms inside. Chuck slipped his on as they walked out to their balcony. Chuck opened the window and heard the sounds from the street. "Even this high up it sounds wonderful." As he turned to looked at Sarah. "A lot different from Cassis."

"It is."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." As Chuck turned back to look over the balcony. Sarah walked back in. "I'm looking at room service? What would you like?"

Chuck walked back in and looked over Sarah's shoulder. "Something big and tasty."

"A burger?"

"Sure."

Sarah walked over to the phone. "Bonjour. This room 1642 and we would like to order two burger specials with fries and coleslaw. A bottle of Bordeaux, 2 bottles of water and a tray of strawberries with cream." Slight pause.

"No that would be all."

Another pause. "Thank you."

Sarah hung up the phone and slid the menu back into the drawer and found Chuck leaning over their balcony looking at the view. "About 40 minutes."

"Ok. I can't believe that we are here."

"Well you are" Sarah answered in a sincere voice. Chuck turned and brought her into a hug. Hugs were becoming his favourite thing to do. They stood embraced till they heard a knock at the door. Sarah went and took a quick peek. Opening the door, the porter wheeled in their supper. Sarah said thanks and signed. Looking up at Chuck. "Where would you like to eat?" Chuck looked up. "The balcony please."

The trolley was wheeled to the balcony and set out on the table overlooking the tower. The porter left.

"I'm glad that I can share another burger with you."

"No knife required." Sarah thought about that time and how sincere he was. He wanted to know about her but didn't push. They finished the bottle of Bordeaux and strawberries and crawled into bed. Chuck rolled into his side as Sarah snuggled inside his arms with her back to his chest. The ambiance outside continued as they closed their eyes.

Sarah woke up to see the time, but Chuck hadn't moved. She covered them up with the sheet and laid there. She liked this and craved it. Now that it was happening she hoped that nothing would changed that. But she was a spy and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, it would always be in the back of her mind.

**Hours later**

Chuck quietly rolled the tray of breakfast towards the balcony then crawled ever so gently over the bed laying down right beside Sarah. He tickled her nose making her wrinkle her nose. Then he kissed her cheek then her neck. Sarah smiled then held his face close to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

He kissed her and tore open the sheet. "Got breakfast. Get up so we can start our day."

Chuck kissed her again and got up headed back out towards the balcony. Sarah sat up and laughed to herself. Man, she loved him and with all his goofiness. Sarah slipped into the bathroom then joined Chuck. Chuck pulled out her chair as she sat down. She looked at the clock. "It's still quite early. We haven't been up this early in a week or so."

"Lots to do babe."

Sarah lifted her tray lid and saw the pancakes bacon and an omelet."

"Not sure if you wanted a big meal but I figured. We eat now then not eat till later then we can get a later or earlier dinner?"

"Ok. So, what are we going to do today?

Chuck finished his bite then looked at her. "Maybe we start with the museum. Then tour some of the amazing buildings, and see some of the Tower. Then tomorrow go on the Seine Tour. I would like to see Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel and The Bastille? Then…we can." Chuck reached for her hand. "Oh, sorry I haven't asked you what you would like to do or even see?"

Sarah smiled. "As long as I, we are together that is all that matters. Maybe we won't need to leave this room."

Chuck looked up. "That could happen." They both laughed. They finished their breakfast, then got dressed.

Sarah chose to wear her capris that she wore on their first day and sleeveless cotton shirt with white runners. Chuck put on a what he called his best jeans and a short sleeve button down cotton shirt. Chuck grabbed his phone to take pics, and his sunglasses. Sarah slid the 'bag' into their safe and grabbed some cash and gave Chuck some. "What's this for?"

"In case you want to buy something. And a pre pay phone card. Remember you wanted to call Ellie?"

Chuck looked at her. "Thanks." Then kissed her cheek.

They headed through the lobby and walked outside. They found the first pay phone. Chuck looked at Sarah. "It's early so she could be either ending her shift or starting?"

Chuck walked up to the pay phone and picked up the receiver. He dialed the hospitals number and heard the operator say to add the number on the card or add coins. Chuck pressed the numbers into the phone. Chuck switched ears and looked at Sarah. Sarah moved closer and rubbed his neck. "Good evening Westside Medical? Where can I address your call?

"Yes. is Dr Woodcomb on shift?"

"One moment please."

Chuck whispered. "Their checking."

Sarah nodded. Painstaking minutes went by. Then Chuck's eye lit up. "Dr. Woodcomb speaking."

"Good morning. Doctor."

"Chuck."

"Hey sis."

"Chuck. Where are you?"

Chuck looked at Sarah. And repeated what Ellie asked him. "Where am I?"

Sarah took the phone. "Hey Ellie."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah. It's so good to hear you."

"Same. So where are you two?"

"I decided to join Chuck and Casey. We are waiting to go on a train and see the Mediterranean. Casey decided to head back. So, he could be back by now. Chuck is so excited. "

"Well of you get a chance you have to go to Paris. He always wanted to go to a Paris and see the Tower."

Sarah looked up at him. "Well maybe when this tour is done. We won't have access to a phone, so Chuck felt that he'd call you now then when we get back."

Sarah never let Ellie respond. "Chuck is waiting to talk to you. You take care."

"You too."

Chuck took the phone. "Hey sis."

"You having fun?"

"Yeah."

"And the Buy More thing?"

Chuck remembered the lie her told her when he left and it felt like a knife as the thought popped back into his head again. Chuck swallowed hard.

"Yeah same old stuff got some new products to try on Big Mike. How are you and Devin?"

"Good he's on days so I get to go home to a quiet house and have the bed to myself."

"You like that don't you?"

"You know it. Take lots of pictures."

"I will."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah."

"You and Sarah?"

Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Yeah me and Sarah."

"So happy for you too."

"Thanks. Well I better get going."

"Be safe."

"We will, say hi to Devin."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you. Bye Ellie."

"Say bye to Sarah."

"I will." Chuck hung up, then sat down next to the phone booth. Chuck sat down. "You ok?"

"I will be. I hate lying to her. And don't say that I didn't because I did."

"Yes, but you also said a lot of truths."

"I did."

"That you and I are together. And that you were out here with Casey. Which is half right. And we are technically near the Mediterranean."

Chuck chuckled slightly. "I love you."

Sarah got up and extended her hand. "Let's go see Paris."

They made their way to the museum and spent a few hours walking around as Chuck explained the history of the museum and the paintings. Sarah soaked it all up. She liked doing the normal couple stuff.

They returned to the hotel and grabbed a bite on their way back to their room. It was a lazy day full of fun. Chuck opened the door and tossed some of their souvenirs on their bed. Sarah turned to face Chuck. She hadn't kissed him for a while. So, when their lips met with the Tower in the background it was or it felt like those romantic movies that Chuck made her watch one Valentines when they had to fake a date. But she was now the girl in the room with the guy who loved her, and Paris was the icing on the cake. She broke her embrace as she wanted to put her plan into motion. Chuck looked at her and she knew that he would do anything for her. "Honey." As she wrapped her arms around him again. "Could you go and get us some frozen yogurt?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

Chuck looked at her. He wondered where she was going to put it after their big meal. But he knew he couldn't say no.

"Okay I'll be right back."

"Great!"

Sarah half skipped half walked to the door and waited for Chuck to leave. Running back in she got to work. While he was gone, she got the room ready. She found some music on Chuck's phone and started a fire. Sarah was glad that she took her bag upstairs and added those few "things" and one of them was a very sexy outfit and some candles and she thought that tonight would be the night.

Tomorrow she knew that Chuck had planned a romantic day of boating and seeing the Tower.

A half hour later Chuck returned to the dimmed room and the fire crackling. He put the key card down and saw Sarah coming around the corner. Chuck almost dropped the containers as Sarah came into sight. "You look amazing."

"I see you found some?"

"Yeah a few blocks away but coming back to see you like this was worth it."

Chuck walked up to her and kissed her but instead she grabbed her container and sat down by the fire. Chuck smiled and took his off his jacket and shoes joined her on the rug. Looking at her again. With her bare arms and long legs. "Maybe I should change?"

Sarah looked at her a she seductively took a spoon of yogurt. "Well you won't be in them very long."

Chuck eyebrows raised. Sarah moved and snuggled in between his legs as they enjoyed their frozen yogurt. They fed each other and watched the fire. Sarah heard Chuck scrape the bottom of his container. Then she felt his hand land on her thigh. She bent her knees and slid as far back as she could. Chuck looked into her eyes and brought her face close to his. Laying her down he slid in beside her and glazed at the outfit that she was wearing or hardly wearing. "I know for a fact that I didn't pack this? But I'm glad that it was brought along? Do you usually have sexy lingerie in your luggage?"

"Only with you?"

Sarah laid back as Chuck came closer. Chuck dragged his fingers along her long legs as Sarah tried to get his shirt off. Having some difficulties, he sat up and slipped his shirt off and his pants, just to save time. Sarah looked at him and placed her hands on his chest as he met her lips. Her hands slipped around to his back as she brought him closer to her. Chuck slipped between her legs and continued kissing her. As the fire lit the room it wasn't the only thing that was on fire. Hours later they made their way back to their bed and went for round two. As Paris quieted down for a few hours, the Tower continued to be their backdrop.

Chuck waited for Sarah in the lobby with his back to the elevators as this would be another excellent day. Sarah walked up to him and slid her hand into his. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"So, this boat tour?" As they made their way to the Metro.

"It's a three hour boat ride on the Siene, there are others like a dinner and ride or just the ride. But this one we are going on covers most of what I want to show you and what I have wanted to see for a long time. Then we will head to the Tower and enjoy some time there and a romantic dinner at La Ville Corse. Tomorrow maybe see the Tower again just in case we miss something today and walk near the the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame and the Bastille."

Sarah squeezed his arm.

"You okay?"

Sarah stopped shy of the stairs to the Metro. "What's wrong? We had a beautiful night and…."

"It's not that nor this, its that I haven't had the opportunity to do stuff like this. I have many stamps on my passport, but I never had the chance to actually see places like this."

"Well there is always a first for everything and again I happy to show you what you have been missing."

"Love you."

"Love you and don't worry please."

Sarah smiled and headed down the stairs to the Metro. The train took less than 10 minutes to the Siene Boat Launch. Chuck paid for their tickets and escorted Sarah onto the boat.

Chuck found a good spot to sit and watch the tour. He figured they would sit on the one side going there and move to the other side on the way back. They had three hours to enjoy each other and the sights.

Sarah sat down next to port side while Chuck slide in beside her. They're weren't sure what the tour involved but they sat down and waited.

Sarah sat back into Chuck's arms, a place where she loved to be. Feeling the breeze and the odd splash of water. They waited as others boarded the boat. Chuck tried to listen what they were saying in French but was glad when they eventually spoke English. A steward walked by and asked if they wanted anything. Sarah looked at her. "A glass of wine?"

"Oui."

Shortly she returned and they toasted to their little boat ride. The boats horn sounded and the engines where revved. Chuck pointed to the first place on the tour. Sarah smiled then placed her fingers in his.

Chuck continued to show her the buildings. "There's the Louvre where we were yesterday, and that church is Notre Dame."

"Where you want to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

The boat floated under the first foot bridge, when it got dark Sarah felt Chuck's lips on her cheek. They felt amazing. The second foot bridge she turned and kissed him hard. For those few seconds time stood still. The third bridge. Sarah looked up when she felt Chuck's hand slide inside her shirt and settle on her stomach. She knew she couldn't react but if it was only the two of them, she'd jump his bones.

The boat turned around as Chuck got up and they moved to the other side. Chuck leaned back as Sarah took her place. Chuck rested his arms over the rim of the boat and dragged his fingers in the water. Sarah leaned back further as well, so she too could feel the water in between her fingers, but soon were intertwined with Chuck's.

The boat slowed down and floated towards the dock. Sarah got up and walked with Chuck to the end of the boat. Chuck helped Sarah off the boat and looked around. "I thought that the boat was going to return, where we got on?"

"That's ok. We can take a taxi back to the Tower."

Chuck looked around and saw a horse and cart and ran after it. "Excuse Monsieur could you take us to the Tower?"

"Oui."

Sarah looked at Chuck. "You're not serious."

"But I am."

Chuck jumped up and reached for Sarah's hand. "The wonderful man doesn't have all day babe." Chuck smiling at her. Sarah shook her head and reached for his hand. Chuck pulled her close and fell into his arms. Chuck smiled and sat down, as Sarah fell into his arms. The driver called the horses to move and off they went. If this wasn't so romantic Sarah wouldn't know what was. Sarah turned to face Chuck and placed her hand on his face and brought him into a kiss. Sarah got her full of kisses and sat back and in no time, they were back at the Tower. Chuck jumped off and thanked the man and gave him some euros for his trouble. Looking up at the Tower. He was finally there in person with the girl of his dreams. Walking up to the Tower the magnitude blew his mind. "The mastermind and creativity and to think that it was intended as a radio transmitter." Chuck walked up and looked at each level. "Did you know that the names of everyone who built this tower is one the tower?

"No, I didn't know that?"

"Yes, and there are 1, 665 steps to the top but most people take the lift. It was named after Gustave Eiffel. The Tower is one of the most well-known structures in the world and it was originally built as the entrance to the World's Fair? And that it takes over 50 tonnes of paint every 7 years to keep it from rusting." Sarah looked at him. "What else?"

"There's tonnes of info."

"One more fun fact and lets make this happen."

"Okay, one more fun fact." As they approached the entrance. The French name for the Eiffel Tower is La Tour Eiffel, it also has the nickname La dame de fer which means Iron lady."

"So, my precious metal. What do you think?"

"Ha I get it."

"Well I could have called you my Iron lady?"

Chuck passed their tickets to the man at the gate and entered the Tower. Sarah headed to the lift. "Can't wait to see the top."

Chuck smiled as the doors were closed and the lift headed to the top.

The air was brisk at the top as Sarah rounded the opening of the upper level. Chuck walked to the edge and looked over Paris. He just stared. Chuck continued to point out where their hotel was, where they went earlier today and where other important historical events happened. They walked around the top level as Chuck tried to convince Sarah to walk onto the clear plexi glass walk way. "You know." In a soft whisper. "For someone who is a spy you're sure chicken."

Chuck stepped further leaving Sarah standing there. Chuck waited till Sarah reached for his hand as she mentally talked herself into stepping closer to Chuck. Finally, Sarah made a small steps which when she looked down she fell into his arms. Chuck held her close. "See its' not that bad?"

"Yeah right."

Chuck held her up as she got her bearings and stood up on her own. Chuck slipped back and left her there as he felt confident that she'd be ok. Chuck then walked to the second and third then the fourth doing the same, by the third corner Sarah was able to walk out on her own.

They headed to the second floor this time they took the stairs. Chuck showed Sarah the structure the best he could with all the safety precautions in place. Chuck turned and saw the words Buffet. Sarah laughed. They walked over and decided well Chuck's stomach decided that it was time to eat. They walked around first to see what they had and what they could get and where to sit. Sarah followed Chuck's lead and ended up with more on her plate than he did. They found a spot near one of the glass windows overlooking the main walk way under the Tower. Sarah convinced Chuck to head into the shopping area. Coming out with a few bags of souvenirs and keepsakes that Sarah wanted to have. Chuck saw some items that he thought Ellie and Devon would like.

The first floor allowed Chuck and Sarah to relax even more by watching a few of the shows that the Tower offered. Chuck looked at the time. "Hey, what would you say if we had dinner a bit early then headed back here to see the Tower with its light on. Come back to the top and sit and look at the Tower from the hotel? Unless you have had enough of the Tower?"

Sarah looked at Chuck then up at the Tower as they reached ground level.

"No, I am having a great time, and this had been fun. I would love to see the Tower at night again."

Chuck smiled then looked at her. "Your amazing, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck called the restaurant as Sarah got ready. They were able to accommodate them and would await their arrival. Chuck changed into his good jeans. He was glad that they did some laundry as his good jeans needed a good wash. Slipping his shirt on Sarah walked out wearing a purple evening dress. She had her hair up in a messy bun and matching shoes. It was different from the summer dresses she wore back in Cassis, but this was a special night. Chuck walked up to her and kissed her neck then her lips. "You look amazing. Something else I didn't pack."

"You don't look bad either."

Chuck took her arm and dragged his thumb down to her wrist. Then kissed her hand. Walking to the elevator she got in one last kiss before the elevator had other guests enter.

They walked the two blocks to the restaurant as Chuck opened the door for her and the hostess led them to their table just shy of missing the Tower. Chuck ordered a bottle of wine then looked at the menu. "What to get?"

Sarah took her menu and glanced at the options. There were so many choices and having the time to actually sit down and enjoy a meal was something she wasn't used to. She thought to herself as Chuck kept looking at the menu. '_Maybe this wasn't a bad idea, to run, to leave the spy life. I could get use to this, with Chuck. Living in seclusion in Cassis? Just me and him.' _Chuck looked up and slid his hand to hers. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Maybe the fish? And you?"

"Pasta maybe or steak?"

The waitress returned and poured them some wine. "To us, to Paris!"

Chuck raised his glass. "To us….and to Paris."

They closed their menus and placed their order. Sarah chose the fish and Chuck went for the steak.

After sharing a piece of cheesecake for dessert, they headed back towards the Tower. As they crossed the street and found a bench to sit down the lights on the Tower came on and the crowd cheered. Chuck put his arm around Sarah as Sarah leaned back and stared at the Tower. "She looks bigger at night?"

"Yeah, she does, but the lights wow?"

"I'm glad that you brought me here."

"I wouldn't want to be here without you. With our luck I would be on some mission that ended up here and you would be somewhere else."

"We promised no spy talk?"

"Sorry." As he gave her a squeeze.

Sarah got up and started walking towards the Tower. Turning around. "You coming?"

Chuck got up and half walked ran up to her. They took the lift up to the top floor and stared out and caught the very end of the sun going down. Chuck leaned closer to her as he felt her warm breath on his. The sun disappeared as their lips met. Chuck slid his hand and placed it on Sarah's face bringing her closer. Sarah smiled as she looked at Chuck. "This is perfect."

"You are perfect."

Heading back down to the ground level they looked at each other and if they could they would act on how they were feeling at that moment. Chuck nodded as Sarah placed her hand flat on his chest. They could see their hotel and quickly made their way back. They reached the elevator and Sarah quickly pressed the button. As the doors closed Chuck pushed Sarah into the corner and kissed her hard. They kept it fairly 14+ but when the doors opened Chuck a bit dazed followed Sarah as Sarah slid the key card into the door. As the doors opened Chuck pushed up against the door. Sarah slid his jacket off and hers with some difficulty. Chuck turned her around and unzipped her dress and kissed her back as her dress fell to the floor. Chuck unbutton his shirt as Sarah walked backwards towards the bed. When the backs of her legs hit the bed, she fell backwards with Chuck in her arms. Chuck lifted her up onto the pillow as he kissed her bare stomach. Sliding her hands over head as her bra followed, Chuck slipped out of his jeans as they roll around eventually sliding under the sheets. Sarah grabbed what she could as Chuck did what he did best, trying to catch her breath. A perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Early morning Present Day **

Carina and Zondra drove into Monaco and check out their old stomping grounds that they had been to when they were the CAT Squad. They got a room and got some sleep and planned to head North meeting Casey in Paris. They headed west and came across an abandon car. Checking out the car they noticed the foot prints in the dirt. Carina squatted down next to Zondra. "They look female and those look like Chuck's shoes?"

"It's possible she took this car dumped it here and then grabbed another?"

Zondra got up and followed the prints, leading her to another set of car tracks, then followed them to the road. "They must have turned left." As Zondra turned to face Carina. "Then we continue to go west."

The two drove into Cassis to take the train. Finding a spot to ditch their car, Carina slipped into the store while Zondra got two tickets to Paris. Carina walked the aisles grabbing some snacks. When she came to the counter, she looked at the lady and had a feeling that she might know what was going on and if Sarah and Chuck did come through here, she'd be one to know. Carina paid for her items then looked at the lady. "Excuse me?"

"Oui?"

"Sorry my French isn't the best."

"Ok, how can I help you?"

"I am looking for some friends of mine. She's about 6 feet blonde hair and he's about 6'5 dark hair goes by Chuck?"

Juliette wasn't sure if she should answer this strangers request. Carina then slid out a photo. "Oui Vanessa and Hector but we call him Chuck."

"Yes, Vanessa and Hector, I'm a cousin of Vanessa's and my friend and I were suppose to meet them in Monaco but missed them. Have they come through here?"

Juliette laughed. "Yeah but they decided to stay, they are staying up at the house on the hill, but they left for Paris a few days ago."

"By train?"

"No, they drove."

Carina smiled, '_Sarah was trying to be normal. No one drives to Paris'._

"Merci, I guess we will catch them in Paris. So, the house on the hill?"

"Yeah I'll show you."

Juliette walked around and stood facing the hill. "The house on the right."

Carina shield her eyes from the sun to see the house better. "Thanks."

"Hope you guys meet up in Paris, tell them we miss them."

"I will."

Carina walked across the street. Zondra stood facing her. "Looks like they just left a few days ago. I'll call Casey and tell him we'll be there in four hours."

Zondra headed towards the train gate. "Casey, Carina."

"And?"

"We are in Cassis and it looks like they left for Paris a few days ago."

"Okay I am on the train and should be there in two."

"We are boarding here, and it looks like it takes 3.5 hours."

"Okay meet me at Notre Dame then we will head over to the Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel when you arrive then we can work our way back to the Tower."

"Why there?"

"If I know Chuck, he'd probably seen the Tower already and would want to see other places so the Bastille and Notre Dame would be the next big ticket items."

"Okay, see you when we get there."

**Paris**

Sarah rolled over and leaned towards Chuck dragging her fingers through his chest hairs. Chuck felt her presence and slowly opened his eyes. "Well good morning to you."

Sarah kissed him, then kissed his chest. "Good morning to you."

"So Mrs Caldaron what do you have in mind? Breakfast, hot shower, a little bit of this…." Chuck rolled her onto her back. "All of the above."

Chuck walked out of the bathroom with Sarah following him. He didn't plan to spend that much time in the shower but it worth it. Chuck ordered breakfast as they walked out towards the balcony. "So where is Notre Dame?" Chuck turned Sarah and pointed out towards the horizon. "It's just over there and if you look directly across there's the Arc. "Napoleon had it built in 1806 in honor of the Grande Armee. Who were at the time a French Army that had conquered most of Europe as were considered invicible."

Sarah kissed Chuck's cheek. "My Nerd." Chuck was waiting for another kiss but when he opened his eyes she was gone. Sarah rolled in their breakfast.

Chuck sat down and out his shoes on. Looking up at Sarah. "So, this is our last day."

Sarah sat down beside him. "Yeah, we can stay longer if you want?"

Chuck took her hand. "Maybe, but I do like our little place back in Cassis."

"Me too. So, lets enjoy this day."

Chuck got up and they headed out. They walked to Notre Dame and as they entered Chuck watched how Sarah went quiet, not in bad way but a peaceful quiet sort of way. Slipping into one of the pews Sarah stared upwards and marvelled at the beauty, the craftsmanship. Chuck sat back and fell in love with her all over again. Spending a few hours, they headed down the stairs towards the Arc. The crowd in the square was much bigger than when they went in.

Sarah didn't like the amount of people especially when she couldn't control the situation. The crowds at the other places were manageable and smaller. She grabbed Chucks hand and head towards the Arc. 'Stay in the open' Sarah said to herself. They reached the Arc as Chuck took a picture then turned back to face Notre Dame, taking another picture. "The Bastille is a ways away, but we can take the Metro and get there faster then head back and spend the rest of the day in the hotel."

"I would like that."

"Okay let's go."

They headed to the Metro, but Chuck noticed first that there were a few men that had been at the Arc as well as Notre Dame following them. Sarah picked up on what Chuck was seeing and tried to see how far the Metro was. "You see that, I mean them?"

"Yeah, you recognize them?"

"No, you? But they sure seem to know us."

"Head there." As Sarah pointed. Chuck and Sarah sprinted towards an alley. The four men followed. Chuck and Sarah ran themselves into a dead end and made their way back to the entrance when the four men blocked their exit. Sarah looked at Chuck. "I guess our plans have changed?"

"No kidding."

The four men charged Sarah and Chuck. Sarah grabbed a crate and hit the first man over the head. Chuck looked at Sarah them at the two charging him. Chuck never flinched. He grabbed the first man but caught his punch but instantly threw a punch knocking the guy back. The guy charged him again and Chuck kicked him in the stomach then threw a punch to the other guy. Sarah took care of the other guys and grabbed their guns. When she reached the corner where Chuck was, she stopped as she had never seen him fight like he was, and not since he uploaded the 2.0 months before. But this time, as Sarah watched, his moves, his contact, his force and power of each punch was not what Chuck had ever possessed before. Sarah saw the one man come up from behind with a wooden board and hit Chuck over the head. Sarah screamed as Chuck bent forward then turned around and as the man approached him, Chuck caught his throat in his grip and lifted the man off the ground. The man was losing consciousness, but Chuck never moved, nor blinked. Sarah ran towards him and Chuck could hear her voice, but it was muffled, like she was talking to him underwater. Chuck looked into her eyes then turned to his hands. Chuck looked at the man and saw what he was doing. As he let go, he heard Sarah voice. "Chuck, let him go!"

Chuck opened his hand as the man slipped out and fell to the ground. Chuck then punched him knocking him out. He turned to face Sarah, then looked at his hands. Looking up. "What's happening?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand. "We got to go, now Chuck!"

Chuck turned to see the damage and almost tripped. Chuck followed Sarah but fell behind as he wondered why his head was throbbing. Placing his hand behind his head he brought his hand down and saw the blood. He looked up to see Sarah sliding to a stop. "Sarah?"

Sarah stopped to look at him when he saw who had her. Chuck stood up and yelled "No!"

**Please let me know what you think, about this story and the others that I have written. It's so nice to hear from you…..**

**Mssupertigz **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The cost of freedom

Chuck looks up and sees the face and the memories flash before him of the last time he danced with that man and it wasn't very pleasant, but when Chuck saw Colt grab Sarah by the throat it became all too real. "You move she dies!" He yells at Chuck.

Sarah struggles but fails miserably. Chuck stares Colt down, looking him over he instantly gets a serious look on his face. His eyes are focussed, his heart rate evens out and his breathing is that of a baby. Sarah sees Chuck's demeanor change and is able to get loose, and with that Chuck instantly springs forward in a half jump motion and jabs Colt right in the throat knocking him back. Chuck takes the advantage of Colt falling backwards and does a twist kick move kicking Colt right in the chest. Colt falls backwards and hits the pavement with a big thud. Chuck grabs Sarah's hand and they run. Sarah looks back to see Colt flat on the ground but when Colt's men see him flat out, they run after them. Chuck and Sarah run into the crowd that they had just left still being chased. Still running together, they make a quick turn in another direction but neither one sees where the other ran to as the crowd seemed to swallow them up. Sarah continues to run one way and Chuck the other. Sarah stops and sees that Chuck isn't beside her, she looks up and sees him about ten people away from her. Getting his attention, she yells at him. Chuck hears her and stops and gets a glimpse of her as she yells. "Head back to the hotel. I'll meet you in at the hotel. Chuck!"

Chuck sees Sarah disappear in the crowd. "Sarah!"

Chuck looks over the crowd and loses track of her. Turning to see where she was, he didn't have much time to just stand there as he looks up over the crowd to see Colt's men and Colt heading in his direction. Chuck looks over his shoulder and sees the sign for the Metro and makes a run for it hoping that Sarah has already made her way back to the hotel. Chuck runs down the steps two at a time and sees the Colt's thugs reach the top of the stairs. Chuck reaches the the trains platform stopping in his tracks as he is pushed into the car. Chuck turns to see who pushed him and when he flashes on one CIA agent named Zondra and all her history pops into his head and it freaks him out a bit but when he sees other, a familiar face it changes that. Carina sees the men that she assumes are the ones chasing Chuck reach the bottom of the steps. "Are they after you?"

"Yup!"

Carina shoves Chuck further into the car as he falls into his seat with Zondra and Carina sitting on either side of him. As the doors close, they leave the thugs hammering their fists on the glass window.

"What are you doing here.?"

"No time to talk. We need to get you to a safe place."

As the train starts to move. Chuck swivels his head back and forth. "Sarah said to head back to the hotel. She'll meet me there I mean us." Chuck got up to check the map. We get off here and walk back. Carina and Zondra stood by Chuck. "Hey Chuckles."

"Hey Carina."

"Miss me? As Carina gave Chuck a hug.

"Maybe."

"And Chuckles this is Zondra."

Chuck extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, your Walkers bunk mate?"

"Sailor mouth."

"Yeah till you get to know her."

"So why are you two here?"

"Saving your ass."

Chuck turned to Carina. "Short version."

"Yeah."

"Beckman asked us to find you and Sarah. This Colt is after you because some chick in Prague wants your head on a platter."

Chuck took the reference literally, but Carina didn't know the significance.

Meanwhile…..

Sarah continued to run back to the hotel hoping to take a short cut after losing Chuck in the crowd. She hoped that he heard her. Running through the Bastille she slides to stop when she sees Casey running towards her.

"What?"

"Beckman sent us." As Casey stops running.

"Someone is after Chuck."

"No kidding."

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck just took out Colt?"

"Chuck did what?"

"Yeah, he just took out Colt, so why is he here and why are you here?"

"In time. We need to find Chuck."

Sarah looking behind her.

"I told him to meet me at our hotel room."

"Okay. We go there and I will tell you both."

Sarah and Casey arrive back to the hotel way before Chuck. Casey headed out to the balcony to see if anyone fitting the description that Sarah had given him about Colt's men on their way back were outside, or even Colt for that matter. Sarah paced back and forth eventually grabbing 'the bag' then continued to pace the floor of their room. Her spy-dee senses were on high alert as she picked up on every slightest noise from the elevator doors opening to conversations going on outside. Finally, the door opened, and Sarah looks up and sees Chuck, instantly running into his arms. But their reunion was short lived when the door opened again abruptly with the intrusive greeting of Zondra and Carina. "Hey blondie." Sarah released her hold of Chuck's hands.

"Walker." Zondra looking her over. First Casey, now Carina and Zondra as Chuck is shoved more into the room. Sarah looks back at Chuck and quickly notices how calm he was, almost too calm. Casey picked up on it as well giving Sarah the same look she was giving him. They both knew from previous encounters, Chuck would be freaking out or asking questions but this time it wasn't the case. Sarah backs off knowing that she has to be his partner and not his girlfriend now and it kills her.

Casey turns and looks at Chuck. "We have a problem."

"No kidding and he's like 6'7 and all muscle. And why are you here?"

"Beckman got word that Colt was released from prison and that the Prague thing was a farce. And whoever was running the operation is coming after you."

"What do you mean a farce?"

"We figure that they were looking for something and were pretty close to finding it when you took off."

Chuck looked at Sarah giving each of them a very worried look. Casey turned to Sarah. "Sarah did you know that something was wrong?"

Sarah shook her head slightly. Chuck intervened. "No, we decided to leave and if we knew that it actually saved my life we would have left long before that."

The three looked at each other_. 'Did Chuck just confirm that Sarah and him were now a couple?'_ Sarah sat down sick to her stomach at the thought that Chuck was used like he was. Casey continued. "Beckman did some digging before she was denied access to you or your file. Whoever this person is they are going under the name Eurybia?"

Chuck's legs give way and his eyes start to flutter, gasping for some air he headed to the door. Sarah looked at Casey then followed Chuck. Sarah found him crouched down against the wall. Sarah knelt down beside him. "Talk to me?"

"Why?"

"The name Chuck, did you flash on the name?"

"And more."

Chuck slid to the floor with his knees bent. Sarah looked at him and wanted to kiss him but decided to get Chuck back inside instead. Chuck agreed and headed back. Carina and Zondra waited on the couch as Casey stood by the balcony door. "Sorry guys, just felt the effects of my running marathon."

Sarah looked at Casey nodding, Casey knew that it was an important flash.

Chuck turned to sit down across from Carina and Zondra.

Sarah sat down and looked at Carina. "Carina didn't think I'd see you this soon and Zondra, wow, where did Beckman dig you up from?" Sarah inquired.

Carina sat up. "Beckman called us to DC and when she calls you jump. We didn't know why and when she started asking us if we knew where you were or could be, we knew that you must of ran and then she mentioned that Chuck was missing as well, we knew that this was a recovery mission."

"Zondra?"

"Yeah, didn't have anything else to do."

Sarah hadn't seen Zondra for several years and their unfinished business made the room a bit chilly. But Sarah sat back knowing that it was now about Chuck. Casey pulled up a chair as he threw Chuck and Sarah the big question. "What and why are you here?"

Chuck nor Sarah were ready to tell their story and why they ran, but it was now or never, and the way things were picking up with Colt so close one of them had to speak up.

Chuck looked at Sarah and grabbed her hand. "We ran or actually we were quite clear in our decision to leave. And now knowing what was happening in Prague I am happy that we did when we did. We arrived in Cassis about three weeks ago after Sarah did a fantastic job of getting us there."

Carina looked up. "Not bad blondie and Chuckles, you had us going there till we got to Cassis and met a cool couple, who gave up more than they should have. But up to that point if someone else was looking for you and they didn't know you two, you both could be hiding for some time."

Sarah smiled slightly as Chuck squeezed her hand.

"Prague well I'm not sure if I should disclose." Looking at Zondra.

Sarah turned to face Zondra. "I'm not sure what Beckman told you about Chuck, but he is a very important asset to the US Government and what is said here has to stay here."

The team waited as Zondra didn't know that she was to answer. "Yeah ok, Beckman told me that Chuck was a VIP and I get it." Zondra looked at Chuck. "You're safe."

Chuck nods slightly and returns to his story. "They did some tests, but I figured that it was all to with what we already knew, didn't think any more of it. And when Sarah approached me and wanted to know if I wanted to leave, it made sense and we figured that it was the perfect time to do that. Say goodbye to the spy life. I waited for three weeks while they did what they did and then I made a run for it, met up with Sarah at the train station and headed south. Like I said we arrived in Cassis about three weeks ago and decided to come to Paris a few days ago. We were heading back to Cassis actually tomorrow. This was our last day of sightseeing. Now this."

"Why Colt?" Sarah piped up.

Casey sat up. "We know that he tried once before and failed, so I think that this person running things in Prague was the one who hired him the last time and now he has a second chance to get Chuck and what Chuck knows."

"But the last time what he stole failed?"

"It did, so they have to assume that Chuck is the only thing holding them back. After Bryce tried to convince Chuck to get rid of it and he didn't the only ones to know that the file still existed was Miles and his goons."

"You think that he's involved as well?"

"Wherever the paycheque comes from."

Sarah looked at Chuck, do you recall seeing Miles in the facility in Prague."

"The one that was in the room with me and Casey's former comrade?"

"Yeah, one in the same."

"No don't think so."

Zondra sat forward. "You have a picture of him?"

Casey grabbed his phone and showed Zondra the image. Zondra takes the phone. "Yeah I saw him."

Chuck and Sarah looked at Casey. Casey leans forward and grabs his phone. "Where?"

"He was the last of the men that chased Chuck down into the Metro, Chuck and Carina only saw three of them. I got a glimpse of him as the train sped forward."

"So now we assume that Miles and Colt and who knows how many others are here casing the place."

"So, what now?" Chuck gets up and Casey follows him. "We call Beckman."

Chuck walks the room and grabs a drink of water as Casey calls Beckman "General, we found them, we're in Paris. Colt is here and Miles Tanner. Chuck and Sarah are staying at the Hôtel de la Tour Eiffel. Will do. Yes General, until then."

Casey returned to the group. "Beckman says hello, well sort of. She's in Prague and the whole facility that Chuck was at has shut down and there is no trace that it ever was there. She's heading to Lyons in a few days and wants this over by then."

Carina stood up and walked over to Chuck. "This Colt? So, he's the muscle?"

"Yeah you can say that. He tried once before to take us. We sent him to jail."

Casey looked at Carina. "I'm surprised he decided to do this again when he said that the one who hired him gave him the hebbee geebees." Casey chides.

The group discussed a little longer when Casey saw that Chuck and Sarah needed sometime to take the last few hours in. He got up and walked to the door getting Carina and Zondra's attention to join him. "We will be back, we'll go and get our stuff and bring back something to eat. Unless there is fire and even then, don't leave this room Chuck." Chuck faked a smile then turned his back. Zondra walked to the door and looked around the room. "I think we all can stay in here?"

Casey opened the door as Sarah followed. "We'll be back, lock up."

"Casey."

Casey turn to face Sarah. "We knew that this threat was going to eventually catch up to him." Sarah looked at Chuck then back at Casey nodding.

"And earlier Casey, he never flinched. He knew exactly how they punched like and how they took it just by watching them. Yeah he got hit but his reflexes were so quick."

"Well we did know that he could do Kung Fu."

"Right but this was scary Casey, more like how you and I fight. Even Bryce for that matter, not Chuck."

"Well maybe this 2.0 is that fear we always had about the Intersect. The ultimate spy. Not scared of anything."

"So where do we start?"

"We go back to our first threat and that was Long staff, then all the others who came after Chuck."

"See if Chuck is up to making a list. Gotta start somewhere."

Casey closed the door as Sarah made sure the hall was clear. Heading to the balcony Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think for now let's avoid the balcony."

Chuck pushed Sarah's hand away and walked over to the couch as Sarah closed the curtains on their view of the Tower. Sarah walked into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin and two glasses of water. "Take these." Sarah sat down and took a few aspirins herself, before leaning back she looked at Chuck and kissed his temple, leaving her lips their for some time. Chuck turned his face as Sarah's face dropped allowing Chuck to place a kiss on her lips.

Breaking the kiss. "You ok?" Looking at Chuck.

"Truth."

"Yes."

"No. Why can't this life leave us alone."

Sarah leaned back taking Chuck with her. "Chuck. We had three wonderful weeks together. And we know that we can make it work."

"But now this threat. There's no way that Beckman is going to let us be together?"

Inwardly Sarah thought the same thing. Sarah moved closer.

"Chuck what happened in the alley?"

"Can't explain it. It just happened. I flashed and all these steps and maneuvers filled my brain but actually they just reminded me that I already knew them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, the first one was that I knew Kung Fu."

"Right months ago."

"And earlier I wanted to punch the guy and my hands knew what and where to hit him. What I saw and what I thought somehow worked together allowing me to do it."

"Well you flashed. Like you always did."

"Yeah but this time I didn't flinch or had that moment where my eyes fluttered or whatever you want to call it. And the worst thing was I wasn't scared or actually felt anything."

The room felt silent then Chuck looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry I haven't asked you how you are, with all that has been going on I …."

"I'm fine Chuck." Sarah looked at him. "I took a few hits but nothing I couldn't handle."

Chuck smiled slightly and lean his head back. Sarah ran her fingers through his hair. "Why Colt and why now. And who is this lady?"

"Did you meet her there? Where they apart of the training team?"

"No I don't think so."

Sarah leaned her head against the couch and stared at Chuck. Chuck turned to face her. Grabbing her hand and holding it, was the only thing that felt real. Sarah turned then fell back into Chuck's arms. "Hold me and when they come back, we can figure this out." Chuck leaned back and welcomed Sarah into her arms. Sarah leaned back and bent her legs resting her feet against the arm rest. Chuck looked out at the faint view of the Tower through the clear satin curtain lightly blowing in the breeze.

Hours later between Chinese take out and pizza boxes, the five came up with a lengthy list of previous threats and if any one of them could be responsible for this new threat going by the name Eurybia. Chuck took the list reading it out loud. "Ok from the past to present. Longstaff who we assumed was on official Government business, but it was never confirmed. Pita girl, Bobby who came after Bryce and was affiliated with Fulcrum who we now know was one of threats to the CIA, which sent us Sylvia and Brad and the rest of the Meadow Branch team. Bryce's attempts to send the files, my dad's involvement, MI6 and Cole, Roark and the last four months including Prague."

"So, guys if you thought that Fulcrum was the threat. This could be the mother of all threats?" as Carina looked at the files on the table.

"It could be Carina, we don't know. As far as we know the real CIA has been in the dark in regards to these threats and if it wasn't for us to figure that out and what my dad knew they could still be out there. Who ever this person is has to part of the initial plans that my dad was involved in or someone that Beckman knew back in the day."

"This person had to know or have access to all that the CIA knew?"

"Right Zondra."

"Do you know Chuck who your dad worked with or which CIA or Government offical might have been his contact. If your dad worked for the CIA he had to have a handler or supervisor like you have with Sarah, and Carina and I and even Casey at one time had someone to report to not including Beckman?" The group was surprised by Zondra's contribution but it made them think even Chuck, more than he was already doing.

It was getting late as the conversation became just grunts and yawns. Carina and Zondra managed to get a room down the hall and Casey took a room one floor up. Sarah locked up and walked back in hoping to spend some time with Chuck but when she went to shut the back lights off, Chuck was lying on his stomach flat out on the bed. Sarah locked the balcony door and grabbed her gun and slipped it under her pillow. She took Chuck's shoes off and covered him with the blanket. Sarah slid in beside him and rest her head on the back of his shoulder laying her arm over his back. She whispered a love you and kissed his back, grabbing some of the blanket and falling alseep.

Sarah let Chuck sleep a little longer and he appreciated it as the Casey and Carina and Zondra headed out trying to find out where Colt went. They checked in every hour and planned to back later that afternoon. Sarah left some food for Chuck on the counter and kept to herself as Chuck continued to sit by the small table just inside the balcony. Sarah was adamant that he stay inside but Chuck wanted to be able to see the tower, so she compromised. Sarah turned the couch to face Chuck and keep an eye on him. Looking up, she must have dozed off as it had been quiet for some time. Casey checked in and told Sarah that they would have to decide on whether to get Chuck to come down and see if they could get Colt to show his face. Sarah hung up not sure if that would be a good idea. Sarah looked up and asked Chuck to come over. Chuck sat down and lifted Sarah's legs onto his. Leaning his head back. "How you doing? Any progress?"

"Some"

"Are you going to talk to your dad?"

"Not unless I have to. If he found out that I uploaded the 2.0 after Bryce told me not too because they didn't know what it could do, it scares me and after yesterday and what I did I…. If you weren't there."

Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Chuck the Intersect is not what makes you – you, it's just a part of you. And we will figure this out."

Sarah put her pile of papers that she was working on on the table beside her and reached for Chuck. Chuck slid between the back of the couch and Sarah. Resting his head on her shoulder. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist. Sarah embraced the quiet but was taken a back when Chuck got up and moved her legs allowing him to move closer to her. Chuck grabbed her legs and slid her down as he brought his body to hers. Sarah saw the look and from their previous times, she knew that they needed a short reprieve from all that was going on. Chuck reached for her shirt and lifted it off her head kissing her lips as Sarah worked his jeans. Chuck leaned back and took his shirt off. "How much time do we have?" Sarah never answered. Chuck moved in and kissed her. It wasn't planned, it wasn't as romantic as it had been, it was what they both needed. Sarah closed her eyes as Chuck took over. She held him close, his closeness was the only thing that she had some control over. She could tell that his body was tense in more ways than one, but this was different. As Chuck continued, his body started to relax and when his lips met hers it changed the whole experience. Chuck dragged his cheek then his lips along hers. Chuck whispered. "Sorry." "For what?" "This?"

Sarah continued to kiss him and nothing more was said. They were in sync and for that moment nothing mattered. No threat. No mission just the two of them making love with the Tower as their back drop. Sarah looked at Chuck as he tried to focus on her, he lowered his body. She rubbed his back and as he relaxed reality set in. Chuck pushed his body upwards. "We better get dressed."

Sarah lying there naked she didn't know how to feel, one moment of passion and love making and the next done like yesterdays news. Chuck saw the look on her face and lowered his body back down and kissed her softly, extending their last kiss. He looked at her. "When we get back to Cassis, I will make it up to you."

Chuck pushed himself off of Sarah as he grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them up. Grabbing his shirt, he passed Sarah's to her. He grabbed her bra. "You might need this." Sarah laughed. Chuck got up and zipped his jeans up and got up and grabbed a drink. He motioned to Sarah and she nodded a yes. Sarah walked over pulling down her shirt. Chuck gave her a bottle of water then kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

They enjoy a few minutes of solitude till there was a knock at the door. Sarah grabbed her gun and headed to the peek hole. Taking a quick glance, she opened it. Carina and Zondra walked in. "Casey will be here in a bit. He's meeting with one of his contacts."

Chuck didn't like Casey meeting with his contacts as the last ones betrayed him and came after the Intersect. He just hoped that they could be trusted. Zondra and Carina pour themselves and drink and joined Sarah on the couch, as Chuck went back to the table. "So, you and Chuck?"

Sarah's smile said it all. "Hard to believe."

"Not really." Carina took a sip of her drink and looked at Sarah. "I told Chuck a year ago that you had feelings for him."

"Yeah he told me."

"So, how is he?"

"Carina!"

"I'm happy for you. But to go to all of this just to be together."

"I know it's not how I wanted it to go but in our line of work. It's hard and unheard of. And now this thing with Colt."

"Did you know that this Colt would be coming?"

"Had no reason for anyone to come and find us. Maybe Casey, but totally under different circumstances."

"So, this Colt came after Chuck once before?"

"Yeah Zondra about a year ago. We had access to some files that he was hired to get and now we think that it is the same person, that is out there now."

"Chuck's that important huh?"

"In more ways than one." Sarah looked up.

"But this Colt, I still don't understand why he would want to come after you guys, and Chuck for that matter again?"

"From what I am putting together whoever hired him a year ago convinced Beckman to send him to Prague months ago, does wants something. We're not going back there to find out what."

Zondra and Carina sat up. "So, we get this person to come here."

Sarah looked at Chuck then saw Casey walk in. Carina continues to talk. "We get whoever wants Chuck to come here."

Chuck lifts his head now hearing what the girls were talking about. "Wait what?"

Chuck walks over. "Carina suggests that we bring whoever is in charge here."

Casey looks at Chuck. "That makes sense, I told Sarah earlier that we should get Chuck out there so we can get Colt to show his face."

"We'll just make sure he does." Carina took a sip of her drink.

The team planned to have Chuck wait it out at the Bastille. Slightly in the open but slightly secluded. Making sure that Colt sees him, he'll be forced to let this person that was running things know where he was. That evening they did there first round of baiting Colt with Chuck as the bait. They waited for several hours in one spot then changed their spot every hour. They followed again the next day and tried several other places.

Casey and Zondra walked back and forth trying to find Miles while Carina shadowed Chuck and Sarah. Chuck was nervous but put on a good front. He seemed hesitant about what he could do and why the 2.0 was so important. Chuck grabbed his lap top while Sarah and Carina sat looking over the crowd. He resumed where he left off a few days ago putting his ideas down and hoping that what he was secretly typing would put an end to this whole ordeal and get Sarah and him back to Cassis. Chuck finished working on his lap top and sent it off. The girls grabbed Chuck and headed back to the hotel planning to come out later again in the evening. Carina let Chuck and Sarah know that Casey and Zondra got a visual of Miles and the three other men pulling up to a black sedan to which they assumed was Colt. They finally had a location they just need the target. Chuck hoped that his plan would work.

**Later that evening**

The five headed to the last spot where Zondra and Casey saw Miles as Casey went in first with Chuck to see if there were any other surprises. When Chuck didn't flash on anyone else the girls came in and sat down. It was a small corner pub with very few patrons in it, who cared less that some Americans had entered. The five sat down near the back and watched for any sign of Miles, Colt or the infamous leader. But Chuck wondered every time the door opened, and a man or woman entered, were they the one. It was getting late and nothing had transpired. Chuck dropped a few euros on the table to pay for the drinks and got up when the waitress slipped Sarah a piece of paper. Casey got and and asked who dropped it off. The waitress pointed towards the door. Casey and Zondra saw a shadowy figure leave the pub. Casey and Zondra headed to the door and tried to see where the person went. Carina slipped in behind Chuck and Sarah as Sarah unfolded the note. _'Good to see that you haven't left, we need to talk. 12:30 Wednesday, where we last saw each other.' Sign C_

Sarah folded up the note and pushed Chuck towards the door with Carina taking the lead. When they reached the door Casey and Zondra had come back around the corner. "We lost them." "Who sent the note?"

"We think it was Colt."

"Colt couldn't move that fast." Chuck looking around.

"What did it say?"

"He wants to meet Wednesday where Chuck and I last saw him."

"What time?"

"12:30."

Casey scanned the area sensing that they weren't alone. Sarah picked up on it as well but it was Chuck that surprised them both.

"We better go, we're not alone out here."

The five grabbed a cab and had the driver take the long way back as Carina and Casey watched out the back window to see if they were being followed. Casey took Chuck up the elevator first then Carina and Zondra followed as Sarah came in from behind. Sarah wanted to make sure that no one else had plans to hit that floor. Chuck went to his computer to see if there had been an answer but saw nothing, but at least he knew that it was read. He just hoped that his answers would be here by tomorrow. Chuck continued to sit at his computer making Sarah believe that he was playing a game. She had gone to bed. Chuck looked over at her sleeping and knew that if this plan he come up with didn't work he could lose the Intersect. This time around it was more than the files that he had access to, it was the ability to keep something that his dad created and believed in to be a very important tool out of the hands of people like the ones who hired Colt, and everyone else who had come before him or after the Intersect. Chuck just hoped for the best and closed his lap top and walked over to bed, changed and slipped under the covers and lying on his side next to Sarah. As he slid his hand under her pillow, he felt Sarah's gun. He pulled back and slipped his hand under his pillow and draped his other arm over Sarah's hip. Sarah slipped back cocooning herself inside side Chuck's lap as Chuck pulled the covers up over their shoulders. Chuck kissed her cheeks then rested his head. It didn't take long till his eyes felt heavy.

**Wednesday**

Chuck and Sarah headed out of the lobby to get some fresh air and wait for Casey and the girls. As Chuck headed to the door the clerk at the desk called his name. Chuck headed over before Sarah could start asking questions. He saw a package with his name on it face up on the desk. Chuck recognized the handwriting when he turned the package to have the name face him. Grabbing the package, he looked around to see if his dad was actually there. Seeing no one that fit his description, he slipped it into his jacket and headed out to see Sarah. It was over an hour before he had some time to look at the package. As the four kept him busy and seen hoping to lure any other surprises out in the open. Grabbing the package out of his jacket he carefully opened it not to alert the rest. Chuck knew that what was in the package, his dad now knew that he had downloaded the 2.0. Chuck unfolded the short note that read. '_Here is what I can tell you about the 2.0. I was hoping that it was destroyed but Bryce knew that whatever transpired you would do the right thing. And in hindsight I rather have this stay with us than in the arms of Eurybia. They are not to be taken lightly, be careful and try to be one step ahead of them. Fulcrum, the Ring and many others wouldn't exist without Eurybia. I call them the flint hearted/hard hearted, unsympathetic members of society. That is why the 2.0 had to be destroyed and not placed in their hands. If they are making their presence known they must know that the 2.0 wasn't destroyed and if your asking for this information on the same thing, they won't stop till they have it. Enclosed are steps to take and what the next steps will be. It's not much but it's the only fail safe thing I have. I am sorry that I can't help you anymore than this. You and Ellie are still my main priority and please promise me that they will never find out who you really are, even with the Intersect. Your real identity has to stay safe. Promise me that. Be safe. Love Dad.' _Chuck looked at the other pieces of paper and the small device that looked like a USB fell onto the table. Chuck read the steps and memorized them. The he folded up the papers and stuffed them back into his jacket_. _ Chuck looked a this watch 11:30. Chuck stared at his coffee as this morning Sarah and him should have been back in Cassis, waking up after making love in their bed and lazily enjoying coffee in the warm sunshine. Sarah walked by and kissed him a good morning and waited for the others to join them. They just got back after checking out where Zondra and Casey saw Miles again hoping that whoever was in charge might have been early. The five headed back up and sat next to Chuck and Sarah who decided to wait out the last hour. Casey finished his coffee and tossed it into the garbage can. "Okay guys lets do this."

The five didn't have a plan and as they walked down the alley, Miles came out with Colt by his side. "Good to see you again. Thanks for making it easier on us. Carmicheal."

"Well you got us here now what?"

"You say good bye and we can take it from here."

Miles and Casey shared stares and Casey knew that they were out numbered. Carina and Zondra watching their six thought the same thing. Sarah held Chucks hand, but when Chuck stepped forward, Sarah feared the worst. Chuck walked over to Casey slipping him the device that his dad had sent him along with the pieces of paper. "Take this and follow it to a tee." Casey stunned and lost for words fumbled with the items. Chuck walked past the girls and turned back to Sarah. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Chuck what are you doing?"

Chuck grabbed her hand then released it as quick as he had grabbed it. Chuck walks closer to Miles and another man. Chuck turned to take one last look at Sarah. "Trust me."

Sarah screamed. "CHUCK NO!"

The girls held Sarah back as Miles took Chuck. Sarah struggled, she now knew how Chuck felt when Roark took his dad. Sarah tried to break free and continued to yell at Chuck. Casey walks in front of her as the four of them watch Chuck get into a car and drive off. "Trust him."

Sarah gives him a dirty look then he shows her the device. "We use this at the exact moment we win." Sarah pushes Carina and Zondra off of her and takes a deep breath, trying not to react but she knew that it would take a lot of her to keep the tears from forming.

Chuck was driven through the back roads of Paris. He wasn't blindfolded which surprised him, but the last two days didn't make sense anyways. The car pulled into what looked like an old farm house but more like that of a barn.

Chuck was pushed into a barn type building and forced to sit down. When he refused, he got the message when he was punched in the stomach. A woman entered from the side. "Don't hurt the merchandise?"

Chuck looked up, forcing himself not to flash. He figured if he did this would all be over way to soon. He had to play along just long enough to put his plan into action, and make them think that they had won. If they were going to extract any info like they did in Prague Chuck had make them think that what they were downloading had been a successful download. Chuck looked at the woman and now knew who this woman was. His ability to flash quicker than he had been able to in the past saved a lot of time. The lady that stood in front of him, the one in charge, the one that his dad had feared was former CIA agent and former head of National Security/Lead team leader on the Orion project Cassidy O'Hara. As O'Hara walked further into the barn, her presence was impressive. She was attractive, not like Carina or Zondra or even Sarah for that matter more like Casey's Sugar Bear girlfriend. But she tall and Chuck could see why Fulcrum and others like the Ring could do so well with her running things. But Chuck wondered how she fit in with this whole Orion/ Intersect project, and did Bryce know her? He knew that his dad was a very private person and what he got from others who knew Orion knew he didn't work well with others. Chuck focussed on O'Hara as she turned to face him.

"So Carmichael, we finally officially meet. I was hoping to have had this conversation weeks ago, but you decided to leave us."

"Had a better offer."

"Yeah, I see that, Agent Walker, not bad. And I see that DEA Agent Miller and NSA John Casey and Agent Zondra…."

"Yeah what about them."

"You have a good team there, but I was surprised that despite Walker's reaction to you coming with us, the rest let you go."

"Well sometimes you just have to take one for the team. So what can I do for you?"

O'Hara grabbed a chair and sat down facing Chuck. "Where to start. Well you have something that I want, and we can either can handle it the easy way or the hard way."

"I have a choice."

"Not really, but we can work something out. You help me and…."

"I help you…it that how it is going to go?"

"It could….

Chuck wanted to get more out of her, like his dad said he needed to get ahead of her. So you think that I have something that you want. I find that hard to believe, how could I a measly analyst have something you want."

"Funny I like that. But I think that you have forgotten about your main purpose in coming to Prague."

"Free vacation."

"No, the thing in your head, that nice little file that you happened to take from me and keep it to yourself."

"Oh, that thing."

"Carmichael let me tell you something. Our main purpose is not that we are spies but that we are recruits. Like you, we have a profile, we fit a mould that the CIA assumes is the right fit for everyone. In most cases it's true but for those who didn't fit that image the Intersect was designed to help them achieve their full potential as agents. I saw what you did in front of the Bastille. You never flinched. You knew exactly what moves to make etc. Your advancement your technique was quick, and that is what we want to have happen for others.

So, when we proposed that the Intersect be used to accommodate any agent, we saw that potential, but Orion wasn't on board. We have been searching for him and the Intersect since. When the research was changed to become the Orion's project, it was stolen from the DNI and to our surprise, Bryce Larkin sent it to you."

Chuck quickly remembered that his dad had found out what the Intersect was going to be used for. After it was sent to him, Graham's upload failed, Roark attempt to steal it failed now, it was Orion's original creation that they still needed.

"When Bryce stole it, we were so close to having it but when word got out that he had sent it some one, we didn't know who, till now."

Chuck looked at her. He was shocked that she didn't know that he had sent to him. And why wouldn't she know who Bryce had sent it to. Chuck thought that it was pretty much common knowledge who had the Intersect. But as Chuck thought about it, Colt only knew him as Carmichael, and Miles as well knew him as Carmichael, and not Chuck. Chuck just hoped that he could keep it that way. O'Hara got up. "Well we better get started, like I said I hoped that this was done in Prague, but any place is better than nothing. This won't take long."

"Good because I have a lot of sight seeing to do?"

O'Hara smiles. "Who would have thought that Orion would actually agree to have his baby downloaded into an actual spy?" Chuck fought it hard to answer the way he wanted. He was literally his baby which made it hard to keep focussed.

Chuck looked up. "Change of heart?"

"Maybe but I was surprised that it wasn't Bryce Larkin. "You know your Bryce Larkin?"

"Yeah what about Larkin? What about Fulcrum? The Ring?"

"Just part of the whole plan."

"The whole plan?"

"No worries Carmichael, once we have the Intersect you won't need to worry about our plans."

Chuck never answered.

"Also it doesn't matter. What matters is after we are done here. We will have the 2.0 and will be able to do what we had intended to do with it and well you. Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what will happen if the Intersect is removed?"

Chuck knew, which is why he hoped that Casey was getting ready. Chuck just needed a few more minutes.

"So. let's say this works out for you. Why now? "

"The 2.0 wasn't supposed to be released. Orion made sure if that. Orion had it kept under wraps for a long time. I figure that with the advancements since the initial download twenty years ago and the two sample downloads."

'Two?' Chuck instantly flashed back to when he was younger, ended up in his father's workroom. Curious he stepped in and saw the computer. Jumping on the chair he looked at the symbol and pressed enter. Chuck remembered watching what looked like cartoons and many pictures flashing before his eyes. Then seeing his dad. The words that had been suppressed for twenty years were fresh again. 'Your special'.

"Yeah from our data and research we found out that when Orion downloaded his original research a second attempt was made around the same time. But we don't know what those results were or if they were legit downloads."

Chuck now realized that he had a form of the intersect this whole time. And that was one of the reasons why he was able to take on the huge amount of data that Intersect produced. Besides his father his brain makeup allowed him to be the host and be the one to protect the future of the Intersect. Still hard to believe that it wasn't all in vain, and what Bryce did well most of what he did, he did it out of respect for his dad and his friendship with him. Now the next few minutes were crucial.

"So what's your next threat I mean step. There's got to be more of you out there?"

She turns around. "Well yes there is. I'm just the beginning."

"And your club name Eurybia? Are your group arborists? Or ill hearted guilt free slime barracudas."

"Very poetic of you."

"I try." As O'Hara stepped closer, slapping Chuck's face. Fixing her hair, she got back to what she was working on.

"So you and Agent walker. Was very surprised to see her. When she was no where to be found when you arrived in Prague."

"You leave her out of this."

"Oh, a touchy subject. Did she promise you the world?"

Chuck moved in his seat. As O'Hara snapped her fingers, Miles and another man held him down.

Colt walked in carrying what looked like a probe. Chuck hated needles and seeing the size of that one he knew that they weren't looking for blood. Colt walked toward O'Hara and placed the probe near the computer. Colt rolled in a wall of screens that surrounded him in a semi circle as workers attached what Chuck described as retractors similar to what they had put on him in Prague and at Meadow Branch. There wasn't as many men and women this time around, but it didn't matter. Chuck was strapped in his seat as O'Hara slipped in behind the screen. She sat down and pressed the button on the computer, he just hoped that Casey was watching. He also hoped Sarah was doing ok.

"So, Agent Carmichael just relax and soon you will be released and not burdened with this."

Chuck thought back to reading the note from his father. '_My intention wasn't for you or anyone to download the 2.0, one because I didn't know what it could do to the person who downloaded it and if it got into the wrong hands what they would do with it. My initial concern was what the CIA and NSA would do. So, when Bryce stole it and sent it to you. It was his choice and I was ok with it. Like he said at least we knew who had it. The upgrades were needed. But the 2.0 was different. It is different. And I didn't want it to be out there other than an idea or what could have been. But honestly both Bryce and I knew that you wouldn't let it go. And when you got in touch, I knew that they had found you as well as the intersect. This device has a fail safe component but it only will work if they start to download it. It can't be stopped in advance. They need to think that they have won. So, if it comes to them downloading it. This sequence of numbers must be entered at the right time. You will be the only host and they will not be able to duplicate it. I don't know what will happen to them, but I only care what happens to you._ Chuck focussed on the screen and waited. Chuck took a deep breath.

**Hotel **

Sarah folded the letter and looked up as a feeling came over her as she felt Chuck's presence come over her. But she still wasn't convinced. Carina and Zondra tried to reassure her but they knew from her look it wasn't helping. They waited in the hotel, but Sarah chose to stay out on the balcony. She wasn't on a mission nor did she want to be there without Chuck. She thought that she'd be with Chuck heading back to Cassis basking in the sunshine of their patio. Enjoying their days together, but she never thought in her wildest dreams that she'd be praying that Chuck was ok. The worst of it was she couldn't do a thing about it. Hours went by as the sun creeped around the Tower. Sarah could see why Chuck loved the Tower so much, no matter what was going on around her she stood tall and magnificent. Sarah snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another beep from Chuck's the lap top. Sarah poked her head inside and when she didn't have the answers, she wanted she returned looking over Paris. Carina and Zondra kept the coffee coming while they waited.

Finally, Casey peaked his head up from the lap top and called Sarah inside. Sarah walked back into the room and sat down.

"This is it. It seems that they have uploaded their program and are about to download it. Similar to when Roark did it. I can't see what the images are or if there are any. Or what will happen. All Chuck said was when this sequence stops. I am supposed to type in these numbers in."

Casey showed Sarah the numbers. It was Chuck's hand writing and the last thing he probably had touched. Giving it back to Casey they waited and watched. The screen ran through its sequence and finally it stopped. Only Casey and Sarah knew what each upload and download brought with to Intersect and whoever was receiving the images. This time Chuck was alone and who knows what the outcome would be and if he'd come out alive. They remembered Meadow Branch and the zombie like comatose Fulcrum Agents. But, like Casey said she had to trust Chuck as he had trusted her all these years. It pained her not to be there. Casey adjusted the lap top and grabbed the piece of paper and started typing in the sequence.

Casey typed in the sequence of letters and numbers as was on the paper. _'Aces Charles/OrionPh&-intersect#2,3, 5, 19,8,18,12,5, 19/%#-safe/device/SAFE_

The room went quite as Casey pressed enter.

Chuck watched as O'Hara pressed enter. Chuck counted in his head hoping to get an idea of how long it would take till he saw the images. Chuck stayed calm. As he knew that Casey was on the other end and knowing that his dad wouldn't fail him now. Chuck watched the people around him, those who had threaten him and his family, that could easily be a threat to society if they got control of the Intersect. This group that they called themselves Eurybia were responsible for this threat and getting him to Prague. Convincing Beckman to let her guard down and open up about what she knew about the Intersect. Now she had to stop any further threats and to make sure that there were no more leaks with in the CIA to keep Chuck's identity safe.

Casey watched as the screen changed slightly but he still couldn't see what he had typed had done what it was intended for.

Chuck knew that if Casey entered the sequence when he did it would override their entry. Still making them think that the sequence they put in was the correct one.

Casey and the girls waited as the signal went dead. All that was left was static and the odd beep. Fearing the worse. Sarah fell back in her seat. Casey stood up shocked and not sure what to say or do, Carina and Zondra placing their hands on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah leaned forward and leaned into her hands. 20 agonizing minutes went by with nothing. The lap top went black and Casey had tried to turn it on several times. Chuck's phone was going to voice mail and he hadn't worn his watch since before Prague. Sarah reached for the box of Kleenex as she had given up on not crying, even Carina and Zondra were unusually quiet as well. Casey paced back and forth near the lap top hoping for something, when he lifted his head.

Casey looked around hearing a faint ring. Casey grabbed his jacket as his private phone was ringing, he said hello then put it on speaker. "Guys? Call in the troops. Most are still breathing. I think."

Sarah got up and pounced on the phone.

"Chuck!"

"I'm ok Sarah. See you soon."

"Casey…"

Casey called Beckman then Interpol. Casey drove the girls to where Chuck said he was. Sarah didn't wait for the van to stop as she ran into the barn. Running after Sarah, Carina and Zondra and Casey followed grabbing those still conscious onto their feet. Sarah called out to Chuck hoping to hear his voice. Running past the equipment she sees him and runs to him hugging him tight. Chuck looked down at his straps. Sarah released his straps. Chuck got up and pulled Sarah into a long over due embrace. Chuck held her close. Sarah kissed Chuck and he kissed her back.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"Not here, let's get out of here."

Sarah helped Chuck walk out. She could tell that he wasn't thinking clearly, and his feet didn't quite work the way he wanted them to.

The five headed back to the hotel as Sarah helped Chuck into the shower. She helped him out of his clothes and saw the bruising around his temple and his cheek had a light blue tinge to it. Sarah looked at him. "Yeah she slapped me because I called her group ill hearted guilt free slime barracudas."

"That would do it."

Chuck cringed as he removed his arms from his shirt. "I don't know why I am so sore?"

"Have a hot shower and we'll go from there."

Sarah grabbed his clothes and opened the shower door. Chuck grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sarah waited till he was inside, and the room filled with steam, when she wiped another tear from her eyes. Talking a deep breath, she opened the door and returned with clean clothes. She took a glance and saw Chuck cringe when the hot water cascaded over his body.

Sarah tossed his clothes into Chuck's side pocket of his luggage and returned to the main part of the room. Sarah only saw Carina sitting there. "They went to get check on some things for Beckman." "Okay."

Sarah walked over to bar and poured her a drink and motioned to Carina. Carina got up and joined her at the bar. Taking a sip, she sat down and leaned on her arm looking at Sarah. "How is Chuck? How are you?"

Sarah took one huge swallow and poured another. "That good eh?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Just have a lot of questions and seeing Chuck, I'm not sure if he'll get over this one?"

"I know that you were assigned to protect him but what I got from the last few days its more than that. Now that you two have hooked up, which is great but, what he knows is not some sugar coated ordeal but something pretty big. What person in this world has the a skill set that involves a mile long sequence of numbers and letters to be typed into a program blows my mind. And he seems to know a lot of stuff, a lot of important stuff – highly confidential stuff. I found that out when I first met him, and he knew that I was stationed in Argentina. No average person knows that kind of stuff."

"Your right, I was assigned to get what originally was sent to him by Bryce, but I didn't know that it would have turned into what it is today, even Casey for that matter. Carina what Chuck knows is very important and what you saw today and the threats and the physical harm that can come to him, that is why Casey and I are here."

"Your jobs?"

"Just a front, can you see me working in a yogurt shop? And for Casey, I think he likes the mundane atmosphere of the Buy More."

"Chuck didn't look to good."

"No, what they did to him really took a lot out of him and until he's ready to tell us, we wait. I know from experience not to push him."

"He'll be okay?"

"In time, he's the strongest person I know."

Just then Chuck entered the room and walked over to Carina and gave her a huge hug.

"What's that for?"

"Taking care of Sarah and for coming all the way here to help us out. It means a lot."

"Your welcome."

Chuck turned to Sarah and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips then grabbed her drink. Chuck downed it.

"You want another?"

"Sure."

Chuck and Sarah and Carina walked out to the balcony and stared up at the Tower. "Best way to end the day."

Sarah slid her arm into his and looked out and back to the Tower.

**The next day mid morning**

Casey tapped on the door as Sarah opened the door. "Morning?"

"Morning."

"Come in."

"Chuck?"

"Still sleeping, very restless, he didn't get to sleep till a few hours ago and it was almost like he was uploading the whole thing again. His eyes fluttered all night."

"Any word from Orion?"

"No, but Chuck will probably call him?"

"But when did he get in contact with him?"

"Somehow, somehow, he knew that something needed to be done, to protect the 2.0 and his dad was the only answer he knew. Whatever the sequence did, they got nothing. Interpol took all the files and equipment back to Lyons and Beckman will have it flown back to DC once they clear it. She wants us all at Interpol head quarters tomorrow."

"Ok, we have our car here so we will drive."

"Ok, I am taking the train out this afternoon and the girls could go with you?"

"Sounds good."

Casey turned to the door.

"Casey thanks for coming for us?"

"That's what family does."

Sarah smiled and closed the door.

**The next day**

Chuck had slept most of the day yesterday as Sarah and the girls enjoyed some time together, they didn't go far from the hotel which allowed Sarah to check on Chuck every hour. Chuck managed to stay awake a few hours and enjoy one last meal with Sarah on their balcony. Sarah was glad to fall asleep with the French doors wide open and the noise of the street lulling them to sleep.

Chuck pulled out his car keys as the valet went to grab their car. The girls rolled their bags out of the lobby as they stood out with their high class outfits on and large sun hats. Chuck loaded the car, this time using the trunk to hold all of Zondra and Carinas bags and still manage to squeeze their bags as well. Chuck opened the door for the girls as Carina and Zondra slipped into the back seat and Sarah decided to drive. Chuck sat down and extended his arm along side the door of the car and his other arm nestling behind Sarah's neck. Chuck took one last look and one last picture as Sarah drove off. Chuck managed to get all four of them in the same photo with the Tower in the background.

**Lyons**

Sarah drove up to Interpol's head office and the four entered the front door. Casey was talking to Beckman when they four came down the hall. Beckman greeted Chuck and Sarah and thanked Carina and Zondra for their help.

Beckman led the group to a vacant conference room. They all sat and waited. Finally, Beckman calls in Chuck.

"Chuck, good to see you."

"Yes General."

"How are we feeling?"

"Not bad, but this last upgrade or whatever my dad did is taking a bit longer to get over."

"So please tell me what happened?"

Chuck retold his story, the whole story from his last days in Prague to a few days ago. And he didn't leave anything out.

"You still have the Intersect?"

"Yeah, its all there but, I don't think that it was the intended purpose of what my dad had in mind or what he gave me. I think that is was some type of suppressive device to protect it from being downloaded into the wrong hands. Not sure how long it will take to be 100% fully as it was, but you should know that the 2.0 is a lot different that its previous download and upgrades that I have had, the last three years. And I won't know exactly what it can do but it has been a great learning curve."

"I see, so we will have to make sure that we consider these changes for future missions?"

"Future missions?"

"Yes Chuck, but….."

Beckman got up and showed Chuck the door. Calling Agent Walker.

Sarah passed Chuck as Chuck sat down beside Casey.

Sarah sat down across from Beckman. "I'm impressed with your detailed reports and plans for keeping Chuck safe. You have done an excellent job…."

Sarah didn't like where this meeting was going. "I'm not condoning your actions these last few weeks, but it's is highly unconventional of your behaviour to run away with the one person that you were assigned to protect. But knowing what could have happened to him if he had stayed, I can't be mad at you or condone your actions. I do want to ask what or where do you see yourself in this role of Chuck's handler."

Sarah sat up in her chair. "I hope to resume my duties as his handler. We have proven over and over that we can work together."

Beckman pauses. "Yes, you have. But I think that the role of handler and asset needs to be….."

"But General." Sarah sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Off the record?"

Sarah nodding a yes.

"I am happy for you to. But professionally, I hesitate to see how this will work. As of today, I am putting an end to your role as handler and Chuck as an asset."

Sarah looks up deflated.

"You are no longer Chuck's handler but his new partner. Chuck is no longer an asset but a Special agent with the CIA. You will still oversee his protection as the job requires both you and Major Casey to do. But what Chuck has told me about the 2.0 it is even more important that ever to protect him, but with what he knows is more than a title of an asset, he's more than an asset."

"Thank you General."

"I look forward to seeing you back in LA at the end of the month."

"Thank you General. Good day Agent Walker."

Sarah walks to the door. "Sarah can you call Agent Miller in please."

Chuck looks up when he sees the door open and Sarah walking out. She goes right into his arms. Chuck holds her close. "You ok?"

Sarah looks up at him. "More than ok?"

"Beckman."

Sarah nods. Chuck pulls her back into an embrace.

They wait till Zondra to come out before they go and celebrate. After a few drinks. Casey tells the group that he was going to go back with Beckman and then enjoy his time off till the end of the month.

Casey watches the four leave to grab a drink before they all go their separate ways, well some of them. The four stop to have a drink at a bar over looking the main tourist spot of Lyons. Carina and Zondra sat staring at their phones waiting for word on their next mission.

"So you two what now? Back to Paris?"

Sarah looks at them then Chuck.

"Don't know we haven't talked about it. Either way we don't need to be back in LA till the end of the month."

Carina phones rings, then Zondra's. Sarah finishes her drink and knows the look.

"So where are you off to…."

Carina and Zondra stood up. "You know we can't say."

Sarah gives Carina a hug.

"You take care of that guy."

"I will."

Then she goes and gives Chuck a hug.

"I like you."

"I like you. Too."

"Keep her safe."

"I will."

Zondra hugs Sarah. "Nice working with you."

"It was." Sarah replies.

Zondra walks up to Chuck as he grabs their bags. "Chuck."

"You mean Charles."

"No Chuck. You're a good agent."

"Take care of Walker."

"I will."

"Hey, you want to take the car? You could drive it to Cassis for us and leave at our house and then head to Monacco."

"How did you know that we were heading to Monacco?"

Carina smiled. "Lucky guess."

Chuck smiled as he gave Carina the keys. "You know where.."

"Yeah the house on the hill."

Chuck walked with the girls and watched as they drove off in the blue car. Promising to return it to them.

Chuck walked back into the bar area and returned to Sarah.

Sarah looked up. "Home?"

Chuck shook his head.

"Not exactly, I thought that we would take a train and wherever direction it goes, that is where we will spend the rest of our time. Sarah grabs his hand and kisses him softly. Only Chuck knew which direction they were going. They board the closest train.

**The next morning. **

Chuck quietly closes the door on Marcel's car as he picks Sarah up and carries her to the couch. Coming back Marcel passed him their bags. In a soft tone Chuck looks at Marcel. "Thanks for picking us up at the train station."

"Not a problem. You look a bit rough."

"Yeah. We went for a walk and a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit us."

"Oh no was he charged."

"Yeah."

"I hope that they offered to cover your costs.

"No, but we are fine. We had a really good time till the other day, but we are glad to be back."

"So how long are you planning to stay?"

"At least to the end of the month."

"Good. We can talk more later."

Chuck looks up. "About what?"

"You buying this place?"

"It's for sale?"

"Yeah. We can talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep, and welcome home."

"Thanks."

Marcel rolled backwards down the drive way and coasted down the hill. Chuck sees the blue car and smiles. Walking back up to the house, Chuck sees a note on the dash. Opening the note, the keys fall into his hand as he quietly reads the note.

"Thanks for the ride. Chuckles. Love Carina and Zondra."

Chuck walked in and locked the door. It was good to be back. The last five days took a lot out of them. Chuck dropped their bags upstairs and walked back down, walking over to the couch. He picked up Sarah and carried her upstairs and placed her in their bed. Chuck slowly crawled in beside her and instantly falls asleep.

The next morning Sarah woke up trying to focus. She thought that she was still dreaming but she knew that she wasn't on the train. Looking out the window there wasn't a tower, nor farm fields passing them. She rolled over and saw Chuck lying next to her in their bed. To her surprise Chuck had managed to get them back to Cassis. And how he got her back to the house put a smile on her face.

As promised, Chuck made it up to her several times that morning and into the evening.

**The next day **

Leaving, he headed to the store to grab some groceries and talk to Marcel about what he had said the day before. Sarah decided to be normal again and wash clothes, Chuck promised to meet her there after he got some groceries. Chuck placed his items on the counter and sat down as Marcel told him about the property. Chuck grabbed the stats and look them over. The whole house plus the land around it had a price tag of $65,000. Cheap compared to house in LA. And as Chuck looked at the info, he found out that it belonged to his mother and father and had grown up there but felt that it needed new life brought back into it and when Marcel met Chuck and Sarah, he knew that they were the ones to do that. Chuck didn't tell Marcel that Sarah had seen the house years ago and fell in love with it. Chuck knew that he wouldn't be able to live here all the time but, between missions or holidays it would work. Plus, Carina and Zondra seemed to pass through this area a lot and would have a place to stay. Chuck took the info and headed outside and made a call.

Chuck returned home and put the groceries away and walked back to help Sarah with the laundry. Walking back, they enjoyed their time looking at the people and atmosphere. "Its good to be back."

"Yeah, Paris was great, but this seems like home."

"It does. Are you sure we need to be back in LA?"

"Yeah, Sarah unfortunately we do."

"I want to stay with you here forever."

Chuck smiled and reached for the door and put the basket on the chair by the table and grabbed Sarah. Holding her, his lips found hers laying quick kisses on them. The kisses picked up energy. Chuck slid his hands in under her shirt and felt her skin. It was warm and felt wonderful. Chuck lifted her onto the table and slid between her legs. Her shirt rode high and quickly tossed it over her head. Sarah pulled Chuck shirt off from behind and over his head. Chuck pushed her back onto the table and slid further between her legs laying his body over hers. Chuck moved his arms under her lower back bringing her body closer to his. Chuck positioned his hips as Sarah loosened his shorts and pulled them down. Chuck moved Sarah shorts up under her hips settling between her legs. As they became one, Sarah held Chuck's face in her hands and kissed him hard. She continued to kiss him as he slowly made love to her right there on their table.

Chuck nestled inside her neck and laid there. Whispering in her ear. "I'm surprised that this table didn't break."

Sarah laughed.

Chuck chuckled and got up kissing her as she too sat up. Chuck grabbed his shorts and put them on and leaned against the table. Sarah cover her chest but leaned closer resting her chin on his shoulder. They didn't move for some time. Sarah saw Chuck's shirt and was about to pass it to him when her eye caught a legal size piece of paper. Chuck saw the paper move and stood up as Sarah quickly put her shirt on and stared at the paper. Reading it over she looked up.

"Really?"

Chuck paused. "If you want? I still have a lot of the money left from what Beckman gave me and the price they want for this house is a very good deal and…" Sarah grabbed the rest of her clothes on and put them on and jumped off the table looking at the paper again. Looking up at Chuck, Sarah jumped into his arms.

"So, this is a yes?"

"If the cost of freedom so to speak is $65,000 dollars I'll take it, we will take it. And it is a yes."

Chuck smiled and held Sarah close to him. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

La fin (The END)

Please review and let me know what you thought

about this story. Thanks for reading another one of my stories.

Mssupertigz


End file.
